


Встреча с отражением

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Jim can, Fluffy, I mean really old as in "written in 2013" old, Jim is in a "gay for you" situation, M/M, Oh so passionate, Old text, Pre-Slash, Romance, Self-cest, Then it turns to slash, Vulcans can be passionate, vulcan rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Судьба-злодейка в очередной раз свела Энтерпрайзы из разных реальностей. А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось - надо было всего лишь собрать информацию об одной тихой и мирной планете без разумных форм жизни. Хотя, стоит признать, на этот раз им попалась весьма... оригинальная параллельная реальность.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа над текстом закончена, ни продолжения, ни глобального редактирования не предвидится.

За полчаса до начала своей смены Джим, как обычно (хотя сегодня и в одиночку), завтракал в общей столовой, погружённый в размышления, когда его шестое чувство забило тревогу. Он почти кожей ощутил на себе чужой взгляд и еле поборол настойчивое желание оглянуться и проверить, нет ли там заблудившегося клингона. Хотя всё же было бы преувеличением сказать, что взгляд источал ненависть. Скорее… дикий интерес.

Стараясь вести себя как можно более спокойно, Джим в уме стал перебирать, кто у них мог быть из пассажиров. Вспоминалось только пополнение из десяти человек, подобранных на днях с последней Звёздной базы, куда они залетали на внеочередной ремонт.

А потом Кирк уловил отголоски приглушённого разговора, зацепившись за необычные интонации. В это время в столовой было уже не так людно — большинство давно отправились по своим постам, так что, после некоторого напряжения слуха, капитан смог услышать, что именно обсуждали две женщины.

— Не верю!

— Да тише ты! Я ж говорю, это всего лишь слухи, ты и не обязана в них верить. Но факты говорят сами за себя.

— Ну и что? Разве это какое-то преступление, чтобы друзья спасали друг друга?

— Рискуя попасть под трибунал за невыполнение приказа, от которого зависят десятки тысяч жизней?

— Ну-у… лучшие друзья.

— Да, как же…

— Слушай, никто не виноват, что ты везде видишь геев — да тебя нельзя ведь оставлять с парнем наедине — мигом вынесешь ему все мозги своими теориями. Но только из-за твоего извращённого видения две трети мужского населения человечества не станут радужной ориентации!

— Да ну тебя! Я тебе говорю, что это так. Помнишь тех двоих со школы? А как насчёт ещё двух парочек, которым я помогла сойтись в универе? Вот так вот.

— Мне напомнить тебе случай с Сайкимски и Джефферсоном? Кетрин тогда, помнится, здорово повеселилась.

— Слышь, ты, не переводи стрелки! То был единственный случай, между прочим! К тому же, мне казалось, что ты довольна таким положением вещей. По крайней мере, меня никто не сможет увести, а я могу со спокойной совестью организовывать другим счастье.

Не сказать, чтобы Кирк был особенно рад, что они в такой форме обсуждали кого-то с Энтерпрайз. Сразу видно, что новенькие. Но это… интересная информация. Сам Джим всегда считал, что красота — понятие универсальное, так что не питал никакого отвращения к однополым отношениям, хотя и склонялся всегда больше к мягким изгибам женского тела. Всё же, о ком они говорили?

Допив кофе — репликатор никогда не мог делать его с нормальным вкусом, хотя кофеин имелся, и на том спасибо — Кирк быстро пошёл к выходу, бросив небрежный взгляд на зал. Заметил двух дам, одетых в голубое и открыто держащихся за руки. Но, уже выходя в коридор, не увидел красноречивый взгляд брюнетки с короткой стрижкой, который она бросила ему в спину.

 

— За время предыдущей смены ничего необычного не произошло, капитан, — с этими словами старшина вручила ему падд с отчётами на подпись. Бегло их просмотрев и поставив, где надо, автограф, Кирк прошёл к своему креслу и уселся в него. По расписанию, они должны прибыть к планете Клирикв в течение получаса, а там начать рутину по документированию местной флоры и фауны. Не сказать, чтобы особенно занимательная миссия, но даже им нужен отдых после стремительных событий предыдущего года. А это была своего рода увольнительная, так сказать. Конечно, без всяких увеселительных заведений, но и кровожадных хищников тут тоже не было. Наверное.

Поборов желание подойти к Споку и заглянуть, что же вулканец так настойчиво рассматривает в этот окуляр — и вообще, зачем там этот синий свет? — Джим решил пройтись по заявлениям. Да здравствуют современные технологии с сенсорным управлением и ультратонкими выдвижными экранами! Серьёзно, всякий раз, как он имел несчастье вспомнить, на что были похожи первые звездолёты — куча кнопок, тумблеров, прикрученных к стенам проводов, лампочек, тесное пространство (хотя да, последнее никуда не делось, если подумать) — Кирка охватывал ужас вперемешку с благоговением и уважением к тем, кто умудрился добиться столь многого с такой примитивной техникой. Энтерпрайз с ними на борту тому подтверждение.

Ничего не предвещало тех событий, которые повлечёт за собой спуск на необитаемую планету. Хотя, если подумать, Джим уже давно смирился с тем, что почти каждая их миссия кончается катастрофами разных масштабов. Действительно, судьба-злодейка всегда имела счёт к некоему Джеймсу Тиберию Кирку, оснований для которого у неё не было, по нескромному мнению небезызвестного капитана с ореховыми глазами.

Ну разумеется, никто его не слушал. В смысле, команда, конечно же, выполняла все его приказы, но вот судьба — как, в общем-то, и удача — были себе на уме. Спасибо хоть, что не отбирают друзей и корабль. А любовь… Самая большая его любовь — Энтерпрайз и те люди (и не очень), что её населяют и оживляют. И Джим был вполне доволен этим положением вещей.

А вот транспортаторы явно требуют серьёзных модификаций. Можно даже сказать смертельно серьёзных. Причём эта самая угроза прекращения жизнедеятельности, по привычно чудесному стечению обстоятельств, касалась исключительно его, Джеймса. А себя он любил, так что, как только он выберется из этой дурацкой ямы, то намерен серьёзно поговорить со Скотти.

Вот как только выберется…

Как он тут оказался, да ещё и в одиночку? О, право же, всё просто — транспортатор опять выкинул очередную шутку, разбросав их по поверхности планеты. Ему ещё крупно повезёт, если его не откинуло на другой континент. Что он делал среди биологов? Ну так… любопытство не порок, да и Спок тоже спускался. А Джим одним глазком глянул бы, как тут внизу, и сразу же вернулся б.

Вот и глянул, называется.

Фазер непонятно где, коммуникатор сломан, рубашка в очередной раз порвана в самых неожиданных местах. Остаётся только надеяться, что его найдут до того, как наступит ночь. Или объявятся представители местной фауны, о которой лично он абсолютно ничего не знал. Вот уж эти чёртовы транспортаторы…

Так, спокойно, спокойно. Его исчезновение не могло пройти незамеченным. Его уже ищут.

Только вот немного — хотя кого он тут обманывает? Ещё как _много_ — напрягает, что эта яма такая глубокая и вопиюще рукотворная. Спасибо хоть, кольев на дне не оказалось. Высота была почти в два его роста и, как бы Кирк ни прыгал, до края он не дотягивался ещё фута на два. И абсолютно ничего, за что можно было бы ухватиться — земля в стенах плотная, будто бы утрамбованная, её только палкой и ковырять, и то без особого результата. А на дне не было ничего серьёзнее обрывка пожелтевшего листика. Печально, как ни крути.

По его внутренним ощущениям прошло часа два, прежде чем Джим, кажется, услышал, как его зовут. Скорее даже отреагировал на отзвук знакомого голоса, чем на собственное имя. Облегчение тёплой волной мгновенно затопило мужчину — верный признак того, что он как никто другой рад, что Спок его нашёл. Опять.

— Я здесь! Спок! Сюда! — да здравствует супер слух вулканцев!

Не прошло и пяти минут, как знакомое лицо старпома появилось на фоне сине-сиреневого неба.

— Джим! Ты в порядке? — при первых же звуках его голоса у пострадавшего возникло эфемерное чувство неправильности. И не потому, что Спок сам, по своей доброй воле, назвал его по имени — недавно у Джима получилось уговорить упрямого остроухого не использовать звания, когда они проводили вместе неслужебное время — нет, в этом было что-то другое. Что-то…

Не успел Кирк решить, как же ему реагировать на странную реакцию своего шестого чувства на присутствие его близкого друга, как тот совершил нечто из ряда вон выходящее — опустился на краю ямы на колени и, наклонившись ещё ниже, протянул ему руку. По идее, это ничего такого не значило, если бы не одно но. Большое такое, жирное _но_.

Вулканцы. Не любят. Прикосновений. Они, чёрт возьми, телепаты!

Но ведь это же Спок, верно? Он не причинит ему вреда, из какой бы реальности он ни оказался.

Поэтому, вздохнув, Джим принял руку помощи. Несколько секунд спустя он уже стоял на своих двоих на небольшой идеально круглой поляне, а вокруг него обвились необычайно горячие и сильные руки, не давая отстраниться. Не сказать, чтобы очень уж неприятное ощущение — скорее даже наоборот — только вот слишком… странное. Прошла ещё секунда, прежде чем, как Кирк понял, до остроухого дошло, что что-то не так.

Он резко отстранился и шагнул назад, сцепляя руки за спиной, словно сожалея о своей вспышке эмоциональности.

— Где Джим? Что вы сделали с ним? — холодно поинтересовался вулканец.

— Как бы объяснить… — Кирк определённо не знал, что сказать. Правду? Как вариант. Но он ещё не знал, чем эта реальность отличается от его собственной (если не считать странного поведения Спока, да), и вообще, каким образом он сюда попал.

— По порядку.

Джим фыркнул:

— Ну, сам попросил… значит так. Я — Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, капитан Энтерпрайз. Ты — Спок, старший помощник на таком же звездолёте. Только одно но — меня закинуло сюда из другой реальности, когда я спускался на поверхность планеты Клирикв. Это ведь она, да? — Спок молча кивнул, пристально глядя на него своими невозможными шоколадными глазами. Ого, он никогда раньше не замечал, какие у Спока, оказывается, выразительные глаза. — Ну, вот собственно, и всё. А, материализовался я прямо над этой ямой, так что планета меня вполне основательно поприветствовала, — с кривой ухмылкой добавил Джим, кивнув на свою многострадальную жёлтую рубашку. — Где _твой_ Джим, я не в курсе. Могу только предположить, что его со мной поменяло местами — лично со мной такое уже случалось. Хотя может и не поменяло, а сам он где-нибудь тут.

Словно в подтверждение его словам, кусты неподалёку захрустели и на белый свет явился ещё один Джеймс Кирк в ещё более взъерошенном состоянии.

— Спок! — не обращая внимания на ошарашенного двойника, Джим-второй (ибо себя любимого Кирк решил именовать первым) бросился к вулканцу и, шокируя зрителя ещё больше, впился в губы брюнета яростным поцелуем, выплёскивая всё беспокойство и волнение.

Джим почувствовал, что начинает краснеть. Одно дело, когда он слышит подозрительные разговоры двух необычных лесбиянок в столовой, но совсем другое — когда их со Споком двойники страстно целуются, ни капельки не стесняясь его присутствия. Более того, судя по подозрительным взглядам Джима-второго, он вполне намеренно устроил эту демонстрацию. Чтобы, значит, он, Джим, на чужое не зарился.

Нет, ну это просто смешно! Они ведь лучшие друзья, а он сам вообще жуткий бабник! К тому же, вулканцы не считают секс ради удовольствия логичным… хотя, по сути, именно об этом аспекте их культуры Кирк ровным счётом ничего не знал. Но не в этом ведь дело! Друзья они, друзья! Не больше! Как же так получилось, что в этой реальности они… кто? Любовники? Партнёры? Соседи по кровати? Нет, точно не последнее — это уж точно совершенно нелогично.

Намеренно отвернувшись от парочки — _это что за стон только что вылетел из горла Джима-второго? То есть Спок ещё и сверху?!_ — Кирк принялся рассматривать природу, стараясь не вслушиваться в происходящее за спиной. Он даже смог искренне заинтересоваться, почему у неба такой странный оттенок, когда позади раздался его собственный голос, хрипловатый после яростного поцелуя:

— Только не говори, что в твоей реальности ты девственник, иначе я этого не переживу, — как это было странно — слышать себя со стороны. Джиму даже захотелось поднести руку ко рту и убедиться, что тот не двигается, но он быстро поборол это странное желание.

— Не знаю, как тут, а у себя я абсолютно по девочкам.

Джим-второй рассмеялся, совершенно не сопротивляясь руке у себя на талии.

— Было время, когда я тоже так думал, — Кирку показалось, что в ореховых глазах двойника загорелось непонятное чувство. Тёплое и чистое, что сразу отсекало всякую возможность короткой интрижки. Себя Джим знал, но этот взгляд он видел впервые — тем более направленным на кого-то. Спока, в данном случае.

— И что же заставило тебя передумать? — Кирк многозначительно двинул бровями и кивнул на вулканца, молча стоящего и переводящего изучающий взгляд с одного на другого.

— О-о-о, поверь, у нашего дражайшего вулканца мно-ого талантов. К тому же… а знаешь что — нет, я не буду тебе этого говорить, — Джим-второй хитро посмотрел на своего старпома и неожиданно нежно провёл ладонью по его щеке — на что, к удивлению Кирка, Спок потянулся к прикосновению, почти улыбаясь. — Это та самая восхитительная вещь, которая одинакова для всех реальностей. У вас она тоже может быть такой, как у нас, если, конечно, ты это допустишь. — Джим-второй опять посмотрел на своего двойника. — Это только твой выбор. Спок, свяжись со своими учёными, надо узнать, не было ли во время транспортации непонятных явлений.

Кивнув, вулканец тут же принялся выполнять приказ. Сам же Джим-второй связался со Скотти и поставил перед тем ту же самую проблему. И, для начала, приказал поднять их троих.

Разумеется, Спок ничего возразить не успел.


	2. Chapter 2

— Капитан, вы-..! Капитан?! — Скотти очевидно был сбит с толку. Он переводил взгляд с одного на другого и не мог поверить, что перед ним действительно два Джеймса Кирка. И ещё один Спок.

Кирк с двойником переглянулись.

— Скотти, Спок с биологами ещё внизу? — доверившись интуиции, поинтересовался Джим.

— Разумеется. Мы отправили ещё два отряда охраны на поиски, но не могли вас найти. Все исследования до того момента были прекращены.

О, ну потрясающе, значит у других транспортатор работает как положено, получается?!

— А сейчас ты кого поднимал?

— Никого, сэр. Транспортатор сам включился, поэтому я и прибежал сюда.

— Значит при перемещении правило сохранения массы-энергии не обязательно, — тихо заметил Спок.

— Значит так, Скотти, — ищи проблему в этом адовом устройстве — мне надоело каждый вторник проваливаться в параллельную реальность. Спок — а, извини. Я свяжусь со своим. Господа, не подождёте ли вы меня в комнате совещаний номер три? Отлично. Скотти, ты ещё здесь?

— Уже нет, сэр! — инженера как ветром сдуло. Ну всё, через пятнадцать минут весь корабль будет в курсе, сто процентов.

Секунду Джим смотрел вслед двойникам, потом быстро подошёл к пульту управления и вызвал своего Спока.

— Капитан, вы в порядке?

— В полном. Но у нас другая проблема — при неизвестных обстоятельствах нас связало с одной параллельной реальностью. При использовании транспортатора происходит перемещение между мирами.

Всё же будем исходить из того, что эта проблема не персональна для некоего Джеймса Кирка.

— Никаких спусков и подъёмов до выяснения обстоятельств.

— Именно. Вы там справитесь?

— Разумеется. Как вы вернулись?

— Второй я приказал своему Скотти поднять нас. Озаботь своих учёных, пусть копают, что произошло. Я свяжусь с тобой позже, конец связи.

Кирк вызвал Маккоя (просто так, на всякий случай — да и привык уже, что добрый доктор всегда рядом) и только после этого пошёл к указанной им же комнате совещаний. С Боунзом они столкнулись в дверях и одновременно стали свидетелями и ужасного, и милого события. Спок с прямой спиной, будто палку проглотил, сидел за столом боком к выходу, глядя только вперёд, а Джим-второй, вольготно устроившись на столешнице рядом и опираясь о спинку стула вулканца, в данный момент довольно покусывал его левое ухо, заставляя щёки последнего приобрести очаровательный оливковый оттенок.

Маккой истерично заржал, попутно ударяясь лбом о стену, сам Джим замер столбом от подобного представления. Нет, конечно, что-то в покрасневшем (вернее — позеленевшем) Споке было эдакое… но не в общественных же помещениях вытворять такое!

Джим-второй, абсолютно не стесняясь, в отличие от своего друга, невозмутимо выпрямился и, хитро ухмыляясь, коротко выдал:

— Ой.

Это послужило причиной для ещё одной волны громкого хохота доброго доктора, который уже чуть ли не съезжал по стенке на пол, хватаясь за живот и (безуспешно) пытаясь нормально вдохнуть.

— Кхм, попрошу воздержаться от демонстраций подобного рода, пока вы находитесь в моей реальности. Экипаж всё неправильно поймёт, — сурово произнёс Кирк, втаскивая Боунза и усаживая его за стол с противоположной от двойников стороны.

— Да ладно тебе, Джимми, — весело отозвался Джим-второй, садясь слишком уж близко к вулканцу. Но тот, судя по всему, был совсем не против. Если судить по его потемневшему взгляду. Джим сглотнул — он никогда раньше не видел у Спока такого выражения лица. И это здорово нервировало — вдруг осознать его как предмет возможного сексуального интереса.

— Кто бы мог подумать — существует реальность, где вы с этим зеленокровым гоблином того…

— Что? Трахаемся? — невинно уточнил Джим-второй, заставив Кирка нервно покраснеть. Опять. Как какую-то школьницу, блин! Какого чёрта?!

Маккой поперхнулся воздухом, покрываясь неровным румянцем. Катастрофу предотвратил вызов местного старпома.

— Спок капитану Кирку, приём.

— Кирк здесь. Что-нибудь есть?

— Исследования ещё ведутся, но уже есть теория.

— Слушаю.

— Неизвестная нам составляющая магнитного поля этой планеты, при выполнении определённых условий, позволяет при использовании транспортатора перемещаться между слоями реальности. Так уж произошло, что Энтерпрайз из другой реальности тоже вышла на орбиту этой планеты. Произошло смешение полей, из-за чего всякая транспортация приведёт к неизбежному перемещению в другую вселенную. Ваше возвращение также является показателем того, что при совершении двух транспортаций возможно переместиться обратно в свою реальность. Что я и посоветую сделать нашим гостям. Так что они смогут помочь переправить наших людей на борт корабля.

— Звучит разумно, — согласился Маккой, как-то странно поглядывая на двойников.

— Мы согласны, — за двоих ответил Джим-второй. — Как говорится, в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше. Хотя наш Маккой уже давно так не реагирует, я даже успел соскучиться по этому.

Услышав это, Боунз опять подавился воздухом и, откашлявшись, пробурчал себе под нос нечто, подозрительно похожее на «чёртовы Кирки везде одинаковы».

— Отлично, значит решено. Идём в транспортаторную.

 

Как и стоило ожидать, ничего у них не вышло. Джиму даже повезло — на планету они спускались в реальность номер два, а вот на корабль возвращались в его собственную. С биологами, краснорубашечниками и Споком теперь происходило с точностью до наоборот. Они застряли. Зато обе Энтерпрайз были оповещены о сложившейся ситуации и была налажена своего рода связь из добровольцев с обеих сторон, чтобы быть в курсе, кто что делает, и в два раза быстрее решить возникшую проблему.

На этот раз, не считая этих каверз с пространственным континуумом, приключение можно было бы даже назвать мирным и весёлым. Если бы только ещё Джим-второй прекратил домогаться своего Спока при всякой подвернувшейся возможности… Даже Маккой уже не выдержал и свалил в свой лазарет, запретив «этим двоим» там появляться. Разумеется, Джиму пришлось самому следить за парочкой, потому что шестое чувство ему настойчиво твердило, что их не стоит оставлять одних. Натворят столько бед, что он не разгребёт за все оставшиеся четыре года.

Всё было относительно мирно, пока Кирк не сопроводил двойников в гостевые каюты. Просто удивительно, как у него на загривке волосы дыбом не встали, когда Джим-второй с непонятной интонацией предложил ему войти ненадолго. Кое-что обсудить.

Ага, как же.

Он же себя знает лучше, чем кто-нибудь другой. Как, _как_ он мог не понять, что значит этот взгляд?

Это… очень необычное и странное ощущение — быть прижатым к стене собственным двойником. Чувствовать, как его собственные губы жарко целуют его, ладони скользят, прекрасно зная, где царапнуть, где сжать, где надавить. Джим не сдержал довольного вздоха, а потом собрался с мыслями и оттолкнул от себя двойника.

— М-м, — облизнувшись, сказал тот, хищно глядя на него. — Всегда было интересно, каково это — целовать меня. Теперь знаю. Вкусно.

— Ты и раньше знал. Через слияние, — слишком уж ровно оповестил Спок, безо всякого выражения глядя на них.

— Не-ет, то совсем другое.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — в очередной раз чувствуя, как горят щёки, требовательно спросил Кирк. — У тебя вообще мозги есть, на глазах у Спока меня целовать?

— А что такое? Он не против, — глянув на вулканца, Джим-второй взял его за руку и переплёл их пальцы. Улыбнулся. — Совсем даже не против, вообще-то. Ты ведь должен знать, как хорошо наш любимый вулканец умеет скрывать эмоции.

Кирк неверяще уставился на Спока. Тот молча глядел в ответ. И чем больше они смотрели друг на друга, тем больше Кирку казалось, что в этих шоколадных омутах горит затягивающее пламя, от которого невозможно оторваться.

Двойник довольно рассмеялся:

— Так вот как я выгляжу в такие моменты… действительно очаровательно.

— Что? — словно просыпаясь, Кирк стряхнул с себя оцепенение и посмотрел на двойника, который, между прочим, опять выглядел так, словно вот-вот набросится на него. — Даже не думай! Не хочу я этого, ты, извращенец!

— Не надо мне тут сказки рассказывать — каждый Кирк хочет своего Спока, и наоборот. И, кстати, ты в курсе, что только что сам себя назвал извращенцем?

— Да мне плевать, как я себя назвал, мы со Споком только друзья. Ничего более. Я не хочу ничего более.

— Уверен? — хитро поинтересовался Джим-второй. — Знаешь, я передумал. Мы покажем тебе, от чего ты отказываешься. Чтобы в ещё одной реальности две половинки слились воедино немного раньше, чем планировалось.

Кирк нахмурился, не вполне понимая смысл этих слов, а несколько секунд спустя его опять толкнули к стенке, впиваясь в губы жадным поцелуем. А потом потянули вглубь помещения, к спальне.

— Спок, — хрипло выдохнул Джим-второй, коротко взглянув на него. Вулканец молча кивнул и, когда Джим вырвался из хватки своего двойника, то увидел, что остроухий старпом с самым невозмутимым видом вытащил из комода простынь и экономными движениями оторвал несколько узких лоскутов.

Вполне способных сыграть роль верёвок, в каком-то прозрении понял Джим.

— Что вы задумали? Я конечно рад за вас и всё такое, но вы не имеете права вмешиваться в мою жизнь. У нас разные реальности, какого чёрта вы лезете? — Джим, шестым чувством почуяв движение за спиной, увернулся от захвата и начал продвигаться к выходу. Надо убираться отсюда, пока эти двое чокнутых не толкнули его на что-нибудь, о чём он потом будет сожалеть.

Вулканец закончил с импровизированными путами и, коротко взглянув на двойника своего капитана, в мгновении ока появился у него за спиной и всё такими же чёткими и выверенными движениями быстро связал ему руки за спиной.

Какого хрена?! _Как_ он может так быстро двигаться?! Он _не может_ быть таким быстрым!

А ещё Спок был очень, очень сильным. Как бы Джим ни сопротивлялся, его всё равно усадили в кресло и крепко привязали ноги к этому же предмету интерьера, так что сбежать он не смог бы при всём желании. Это просто ненормально, такого не может быть. Он-то думал, что ему в кои-то веки попалась нормальная параллельная реальность (не то чтобы он их много повидал, но начинать никогда не поздно), а в ней оказались озабоченные версии его и Спока. Которые в данный момент уже вполне увлечённо целовались, избавляя друг друга от одежды.

— Вы хоть дверь-то заперли, умники? — хрипло поинтересовался Кирк и сам испугался того, как звучал его голос.

Отстранившись, Спок посмотрел на связанного капитана своими невыносимо чёрными — стоп, они же были шоколадные вроде? — глазами.

— Действительно, — только и сказал вулканец, прежде чем спокойно пройти к двери и ввести необходимый код безопасности.

Пока он это делал, Джим-второй уже успел усесться двойнику на колени и в данный момент с невообразимым самодовольством целовал его, забравшись руками под рубашку. Никогда Кирк не думал, что может быть настолько распущенным, как этот самый «номер два». Которого, кстати, Спок с коротким рыком сорвал с него и бросил на кровать, на что Джим-второй лишь довольно рассмеялся.

А вот после того, как вулканец замер на середине движения и изучающе глянул на Кирка, до Джима дошло, что эти двое каким-то образом общаются телепатически. Что есть нечестно! Он тоже так хочет, между прочим! Потом до капитана дошло, _что_ именно он подумал, и мысленно дал себе пинка. Сейчас всё, о чём он должен беспокоиться — как выбраться из этой каюты.

— Нет. Он мне не принадлежит, поэтому я не буду к нему прикасаться, — низким, глубоким голосом почти прорычал Спок, и, вопреки всякому желанию, Джим почувствовал, как у него перехватывает дыхание, а по телу прокатывается тёплая волна. Которая была почти всякий раз, когда капитан слышал голос вулканца после того, как тот спасает его, только теперь это тепло было явным признаком возбуждения.

— Хм, мне почему-то кажется, что тебе совсем необязательно именно _прикасаться_ , — с непонятным весельем в голосе прокомментировал двойник, пристально наблюдая за реакцией Кирка. От чего тот только покраснел ещё больше.

Он всегда думал, что считает Спока только другом. А теперь… теперь Джим не знал, что ему думать. Потому что он не любил лгать сам себе, а правда была такова, что этот сексуальный и зачаровывающий вариант Спока его очень заводил. Чего только стоит его реакция на это рычание. М-м-м, от одного только воспоминания по нервам проносятся искорки остаточного удовольствия.

Как говаривала одна русская поговорка, которую он подхватил от Чехова — расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие.

Ну что ж. Раз он связан и не может уйти, значит ему остаётся только поудобнее устроиться в кресле и наслаждаться представлением. Никогда бы Кирк не подумал, что страдает эксгибиционизмом. Хотя, если подумать… в этом помещении только Спок и Кирк. Ну и что, что последнего — две штуки? Действительно, кого тут стесняться? Все свои, блин.

Очень экзотично — знать, что ты сам крепко привязан к креслу, и в то же время видеть, как ты же занимаешься сексом со своим старшим помощником, лучшим другом. Вулканцем, в конце концов. Да он никогда и не думал, что Спок способен на… на _такое_. Несмотря на то, что этот остроухий в данный момент сводил с ума своего собственного любовника, Джиму казалось, что это его мучают. Что это его руки прижимают к кровати у него над головой, о его пах трётся невообразимо горячий член, на его шее оставляют клейма поцелуев, его соски выкручивают в мстительном удовольствии.

А уж когда Спок приказал любовнику встать на четвереньки… приказал именно _таким_ голосом — у Джима всё внутри скрутило от острого желания попробовать эти тонкие губы, эту необычного цвета кожу, провести ногтями по спине, оставляя зеленеющие полосы... Член отчётливо выпирал в его форменных брюках, и, из-за того, что его ноги всё ещё были привязаны к ножкам кресла, Кирк абсолютно ничего не мог сделать со своей очень твёрдой и нетерпеливой проблемой. Он уже начал подумывать над тем, не стоит ли поддаться и потребовать, чтобы, раз уж возбудили, то и удовлетворяли, коли руки у него связаны за спиной, как из динамика раздался голос Ухуры:

— Мостик капитану Кирку. Мостик капитану Кирку.

Они все замерли, глядя на рабочий стол. Потом переглянулись между собой (по большей части, эти двое глазели на Джима, который от такого пристального внимания даже начал неуютно ёрзать — в конце концов, возбуждение никуда не подевалось). Секунда прошла в молчании, затем Спок встал одним тягучим движением и, абсолютно не стесняясь своей возбуждённой наготы, подошёл к Джиму, а потом быстро развязал его. И отступил обратно к кровати, по прежнему наблюдая за ним зачаровывающими чёрными глазами.

Кирк, сам того не желая — хотя, кого это он тут пытается обдурить? — практически всё это время смотрел ниже пояса вулканца. И с непонятным азартом узнал, что головка его члена была с двойной короной.

— Мостик капитану Кирку, ответьте пожалуйста.

Стряхнув с себя оцепенение — всё же невежливо пялиться на член своего лучшего друга — Кирк еле заметно пошатываясь встал и подошёл к столу.

— Кирк слушает.

— Капитан, мистер Спок сообщает, что ваши двойники требуются в своей реальности. Срочно.

— Я сейчас приведу их в транспортаторную, — косо поглядев на Джима-второго, который в данный момент жадно — а главное _тихо_ — отсасывал Споку, ответил Кирк. — Ещё что-нибудь?

— Нет, это всё.

— Конец связи.

Мгновение после того, как микрофон был выключен, Джим-второй сделал своим языком что-то такое, от чего Спок необычайно высоко вскрикнул, прогибаясь в талии и запутываясь пальцами в пшеничных волосах любовника. Теперь он уже не сдерживал всех стонов, рыков и прочих необычайно возбуждающих звуков, от которых Джим-второй явно сходил с ума. Не успел Кирк решить, что сначала стоит делать — орать или убивать, двойник насадился на член до основания и замычал, от чего у вулканца запрокинулась голова и широко раскрылся рот в беззвучном крике.

Необычайно привлекательное зрелище, честно говоря. Но это не его Спок. Поэтому, ворча про себя, Кирк благоразумно удалился в ванную, прежде чем стянуть штаны и быстро довести себя до оргазма, кусая костяшки, чтобы не издать никаких звуков.

Эти двое испортили ему всю жизнь. Он теперь никогда больше не сможет думать о Споке только как о друге.


	3. Chapter 3

— Что произошло? — сказать, что этот Кирк был недоволен, значит не сказать ничего. И Скотти, судя по выражению его лица на экранчике, знал, почему именно его капитан так раздражён.

Джим уже более-менее успокоился после откровений и даже подивился про себя, как этих двоих ещё не отвели под трибунал — он сам так навскидку уже мог назвать парочку серьёзных статей, после которых никому из них двоих не светила бы радужная судьба, а они почти что в открытую…

Или, может, там у них реальность такая, радужная?

Сразу вспомнился тот утренний разговор двух дамочек и Джим еле сдержал нервный смех.

Что, кстати, он тут делает, чёрт подери? На поверхности планеты, где кроме них троих больше никого нет — по крайней мере в этой части континента. Как будто он ещё не понял, что оставаться с двойниками наедине на самом деле не было хорошей идеей…

Ещё раз, какого хрена он согласился сюда пойти?

Ах да, Спок. Он никогда не мог отказать Споку, когда тот смотрел ему в глаза, и только на самом дне этих шоколадных омутов Джим мог заметить просьбу.

— Скотти, у меня идея, — неожиданно голос Джима-второго резко сменился с недовольного на предвкушающий. И это насторожило Кирка даже больше, чем то, что он оказался не меньше чем в двух метрах от этих двоих. — Зацепи нашего дорогого капитана и отправь его отсюда по координатам высадки биологов. Запускай!

После того, как после рематериализации Джим оказался прямо перед Споком — _своим_ Споком, понял он десятым чувством, — он всё же решил, что его двойник, возможно, не такой уж и плохой парень.

— Капитан, это действительно вы?

— Я, мистер Спок, — счастливая улыбка уже всерьёз начала угрожать расползтись от уха до уха, настолько он был рад видеть родного вулканца. — Скучали тут без меня?

— Должен признать, что планета вполне инертна, что нормально для её уровня эволюции, и без вашего присутствия вероятность возникновения чрезвычайного происшествия равна ноль целых шестьдесят семь десятиты…

— Ладно, ладно, верю, — быстро перебил его Джим и, не удержавшись, по-дружески хлопнул по плечу. — Даже не хочу знать, откуда ты берёшь все эти проценты. Как вы тут устроились?

— Поскольку в данной группе только опытные учёные, у каждого были с собой все необходимые предметы для автономного проживания на поверхности планеты класса М в течение пяти дней.

— Значит хорошо, — Кирк только сейчас заметил, что солнце клонилось к закату и, вообще-то, стремительно наступала ночь.

— Как я понимаю, при вас ничего, кроме фазера и коммуникатора, нет?

— Конечно. С чего бы мне тащить лишнее, когда я собирался только туда и обратно?

— Поскольку подъём на корабль в данный момент невозможен, вам придётся остаться с нами, — вулканец указал рукой в сторону луга, на котором горел большой костёр (дрова наверняка взяли из леса неподалёку — вон, справа виднеется что-то похожее) и люди, по сути, вели себя как на пикнике. И правильно, нечего лишний раз беспокоиться, когда в данный момент от тебя самого ничего не зависит.

— Нами? Неужели вы способны на истории у костра, мистер Спок? — с привычной иронией поинтересовался Джим и, секунду поразмыслив, развернулся к костру спиной и посмотрел на горящее зелёным небо. Красиво, однако…

— Я имел в виду членов экипажа Энтерпрайз, в данный отрезок времени не способных покинуть поверхность необитаемой планеты и расположившихся одним лагерем. Хотя должен признать, что свою палатку я действительно поставил на некотором отдалении от остальных. А поскольку во сне я нуждаюсь меньше, предлагаю вам ночевать в ней же.

— Нет-нет-нет, я не собираюсь выживать тебя из твоего собственного спальника, Спок, — мигом отвлекаясь от разноцветья местного неба, Джим пристально поглядел на друга. И невольно вспомнил его двойника. Отчего резко отвернулся и отчаянно постарался как можно быстрее прогнать накатившие непонятно откуда волны желания и удовольствия.

— Что случилось, капитан? — с некоторой хрипотцой (или может показалось?) в голосе поинтересовался Спок и от этого по телу Джима только прокатила ещё одна волна искорок, оседая прямо в паху.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Кирк, хотя и знал, что обдурить друга ему не удастся. Будь проклят супер слух вулканцев!

— Учащённый пульс, частое неровное дыхание, расширившиеся зрачки…

— Ладно, ладно! — Джим отступил на шаг, поднимая руки в шутливом жесте капитуляции, хотя ему сейчас было далеко не до шуток. — Со мной случились наши двойники, доволен? Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, просто…

— Если вас беспокоит тот факт, что наши, как вы выразились, двойники, расширили свою дружбу, то это не значит, что и вы должны делать то же самое. Наши миры…

— Спок, — что-то такое было в голосе вулканца, от чего всякий намёк на возбуждение исчез из тела Джима.

— Да, капитан?

— Мы ведь друзья, правда?

— Разумеется.

— И ничего более?

— Ничего более.

Кирк на это кивнул, словно доказав себе что-то.

— Уверен, что я не стесню тебя?

— Безусловно.

— Ну, тогда веди.

 

_Жар. Опаляющий, жестокий, ненасытный. Страстный. Нежный. Такой изменчивый. Он то поглощает с головой, то поддерживает, давая качаться на поверхности. Хотя он и чувствует сквозь толстую завесу, что весь вспотел и рубашка прилипла к коже, но ему не хочется, чтобы это блаженство закончилось. Нет, пусть оно длится вечно. Вечность в темноте, завернувшись в этот необычайно вкусный жар. Он глухо застонал, не в силах больше сдерживать своего блаженства. В ответ на это откуда-то из-под него раздался глубокий, раскатистый, восхитительный звук, от которого он прогнулся дугой, пытаясь ближе прижаться к вибрациям. Наконец-то, он может двигаться, не то что тогда, когда из-за связанных рук и ног он не мог контролировать собственное тело._

_Мысли совершили резкий разворот и вот в окружающем жаре появились картинки из прошедшего дня. Он сам, страстно целующийся со Споком, Спок, прижавший его к кровати, доводящий до исступления медленными уверенными ласками, опять он, жадно ласкающий языком твёрдую плоть в оливковой бархатистой коже. Эта восхитительная двойная корона… интересно, что будет, если он языком подразнит эти краешки?_

Жарко. Ему слишком жарко.

С трудом выплывая из вязкого сна, Джим необычайно быстро понял несколько вещей. Первое — он наполовину лежит на Споке. Второе — их конечности переплелись между собой так, что отличить их можно будет, только если он пошевелит собственными. Третье — у него жуткий стояк, настоятельно требующий внимания. Четвёртое — этот самый стояк в данный момент приятно упирается во что-то необычайно горячее. И, наконец, пятое — когда Джим неуверенно поднял голову с плеча вулканца, то тут же попал в ловушку затягивающих чёрных глаз.

— Извини, я тебя разбудил… — тихо сказал Кирк, не зная, как выпутываться из этого чрезвычайно неловкого и нервирующего положения. Было несколько раз, что им приходилось почти голыми спать в одном спальнике, да, но тогда не было никаких проблем — было очень холодно, поэтому природный жар вулканцев их только спасал. А сейчас…

— Они заставили тебя смотреть на их прелюдию к совокуплению, — это было скорее утверждение, нежели вопрос, да и, к тому же, Джим в данный момент был занят тем, что отчаянно давил в себе яростную волну чистого наслаждения от этого глубокого, хрипловатого голоса. Он почти всем свои телом чувствовал, как вибрирует грудная клетка вулканца, когда он говорит, и это не делало ничего проще. Скорее очень даже наоборот. — Я увидел это в твоих мыслях.

— Давно мы так лежим? — решив попытаться игнорировать слова Спока, тихо поинтересовался Джим, стараясь звучать не сильно загнанно. Хотя с такого-то расстояния даже он бы услышал малейшие изменения в интонациях. Шутка ли — несколько дюймов свободного пространства между лицами… ещё чуть-чуть, и их дыхания перемешаются.

— Два часа, тридцать четыре минуты, пятнадцать секунд.

— И… давно у меня… — вопреки всем стараниям, Джим не смог избавить голос от хриплых ноток, а мысли всё никак не желали выстраиваться в адекватные логические цепочки. Тем более при такой близости вулканца.

— Двадцать шесть минут тридцать восемь секунд, — он даже боялся спрашивать, специально ли Спок считал, или это просто у него для всякого события автоматически включается секундомер.

— И ты всё это время не спал.

— Нет.

— Почему ты меня не разбудил?

— Тебе снился приятный сон. Нелогично было его прерывать.

В очередной раз подавив довольный вздох от звучания этого низкого голоса, Джим решил, что хватит уже ему лежать на своём старшем помощнике. А то как-то слишком неудобно — обниматься с телепатом в то самое время, когда из-за вышеупомянутого остроухого у Кирка дикий стояк.

Однако.

Стоило ему только подумать о путях отхода (в данном случае — быстро подскочить на четвереньки и выползти на улицу), как Спок, абсолютно намеренно, разумеется, приподнялся на локте, из-за чего Кирк прогнулся в пояснице назад, чтобы сохранить и то малое расстояние, что между ними ещё было. И не сдержавшись, вздрогнул, когда обжигающе горячая ладонь мягко, но крепко, легла на его талию. Самым действенным способом не давая сбежать. Чёртова трёхкратная сила вулканцев!

— Спок? — лежание на остроухом отзывалось не только естественной физиологической реакцией, но ещё и непонятной мешаниной чувств, которых Кирк раньше никогда не испытывал. И сейчас просто попытался их откинуть. — Мы же друзья, верно? Отпусти меня, — аккуратно попросил Джим, заставляя свой голос звучать как можно более нормально, что было несколько проблематично, ведь ладонь на талии, хоть и сквозь одежду, но всё равно была сродни печати, выжигаемой на его коже. Да и сама поза была не то чтобы очень удобной и невинной — член по-прежнему приятно упирался в горячее бедро.

— Утверждение не обладает всей полнотой информации для описания ситуации, — глухо ответил вулканец и Джим с удивлением понял, что контроль Спока над голосом ослаб. Он даже, кажется, заметил едва-едва потяжелевшее дыхание. — У друзей не бывает такой реакции друг на друга.

— Спо-ок… — нет, он это не простонал! Это он выдохнул от неожиданности, когда ладонь на пояснице непонятно каким образом забралась к нему под одежду! Кирку пришлось сглотнуть и мысленно встряхнуть себя, заставляя сосредоточиться на главном. — Ты мой лучший друг, даже скорее брат. Я не хочу этого терять. Отпусти меня.

Как Джим и надеялся, вулканец его послушался.

Отказываясь признавать, что без ладони на талии стало холодно и одиноко, Кирк быстро выпутал свои руки-ноги из общей кучи и уселся у противоположной стенки. Ну, как противоположной… скорее просто рядышком — места было не так уж и много, и при всяком неосторожном движении он задевал коленками своего остроухого друга.

Что самое интересное, судя по взгляду, Спок не вполне понимал его поведение — что есть странно, ведь он и сам не должен этого хотеть. Они лучшие друзья, а с лучшими друзьями Джим не спал и начинать не собирается.

А уж с собственным телом он как-нибудь справится. Наверное.

— Джим?

Или не справится — Кирк еле успел прикусить язык, чтобы позорный стон не вырвался на свободу. Вулканец на это действие заметно (для Джима заметно, а вот для других — не совсем) прищурился, явно что-то подозревая. Или вычисляя.

— Правильно ли я понял, — опять используя эти низкие нотки, начал Спок, сев перед ним на коленях. От всех их перемещений на потолке засветилось ещё больше пластинок, так что теперь палатка была залита бледным белым светом, при котором всё было прекрасно видно. — До этого дня ты считал нас лучшими друзьями, но, после того, как стал свидетелем отношений наших двойников из параллельной вселенной, осознал своё сексуальное влечение ко мне и теперь пытаешься его подавить?

— И подавлю. Потому что секс портит такую дружбу, — заставив себя прекратить краснеть, честно ответил Джим.

На это Спок лишь изогнул бровь, как он обычно делал, когда слышал откровенную чушь.

— Ты боишься, что дружба исчезнет из-за секса.

— Не боюсь — я это знаю.

— И ты уверен, что твоя информация достоверна.

— Абсолютно.

Секунду они молча сидели, глядя друг на друга. Причём за такой, казалось бы, небольшой отрезок времени Кирк успел передумать кучу разных мыслей, начиная с «Я сплю!» и кончая «Спока подменили, да»?

Всё происходящее, особенно с этими гуляющими по телу жгутами удовольствия, казалось плохой шуткой, сном. Словно кто-то решил поиграть с его чувствами, извратив совершенно невообразимым образом то, что было между ним и Споком. Теперь… всё изменится.

Как он и опасался. Их дружба больше не будет такой, как прежде. Потому что… потому что он не сможет теперь долго сопротивляться этим глубоким чёрным глазам, на дне которых пылает жар вулканских чувств и эмоций.

За считанные мгновения весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову, а тёплые дружеские чувства воспламенились невыносимым голодом. Таким сильным голодом, словно он возник не только что, а был всегда, но только сейчас Джим его наконец осознал.

— Джим? — только после этого он вышел из своего оцепенения, понимая, что просидел, глядя Споку в глаза, намного дольше, чем просто секунду. Медленно перевёл взгляд на поднятую в знакомом жесте ладонь. При виде этих длинных, ловких пальцев в животе будто нож повернули, настолько остро вспыхнуло желание прижать их к своему паху. Но, поборов этот порыв, Кирк понял, в чём смысл жеста. Спок предлагал слияние. — Я не смогу передать словами так, чтобы ты меня полностью понял, поэтому позволь мне показать.

Джим никогда не мог ему отказать. И уж тем более теперь, когда чёрные глаза имели полную власть над его волей.

Только он не ожидал, что в тот миг, когда кончики длинных пальцев лягут на пси-точки на его лице, мир взорвётся белой вспышкой чистого блаженства.

Он бы точно потерял сознание, если бы разум Спока не подхватил его, обволакивая искристым тёплым одеялом. И от этого блаженство изменилось — вместо обжигающего электрического разряда — окрыляющая теплота и щемящее чувство дома и целостности. Хотелось обвиться вокруг источника этих эмоций руками и ногами и просто лежать, купаясь в тепле и запахе Спока.

В ответ на это Кирк, к своему удивлению, услышал эфемерный тихий смех — как лёгкий порыв ветра прошелестел в его мыслях там, где был Спок. А когда волна нежности и обожания затопила его с головой, Джим почувствовал такие же чувства вулканца.

Каким же слепым глупцом он был!

_Не говори так, Джим. Поскольку я воспитан в вулканских традициях и, с биологической точки зрения, склонен проявлять качества народа моего отца, а не матери, меня вполне устраивало прошлое положение вещей. Для нас секс не является обязательной частью глубоких любовных привязанностей._

«Но я-то не вулканец»

_Именно. Поэтому будет только логично убедиться, что удовлетворены как мои, так и твои желания._

Слияние отступало медленно, нехотя выпуская Джима в реальный мир. Он уже даже не удивился, что опять оказался лежащим на Споке — вулканец, несмотря на свою худобу, оказался на чудо удобной подушкой. И матрасом. И если так пойдёт и дальше, Джеймс очень быстро привыкнет к таким пробуждениям.

Единственное, что когда Кирк понял, почему ему так удобно — у прошедшего слияния оказался приятный бонус — он тут же почувствовал, что краснеет. Кончить, так и не сняв штаны и ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись… как какой-то подросток, блин.

Но ему сейчас было слишком хорошо и уютно, чтобы двигаться, да и Спок, судя по всему, не возражал.

— Джим?

— М-м?

— После проведённого мной шесть минут сорок три секунды назад слияния есть вероятность в девяносто пять целых шестьсот восемьдесят девять тысячных процентов, что между нами спонтанно установилась ментальная связь.

— Что? — от количества цифр Кирк даже выплыл из окутавшей его дрёмы. И действительно, где-то глубоко ощутил вибрирующую нить, как отголосок полного слияния, тянущуюся от него к Споку.

Джим приподнялся на локтях и вопросительно посмотрел на друга.

— Я не ожидал, что в результате моих действий установится связь. Наши разумы оказались совместимы на двадцать процентов больше, чем я ранее предполагал.

— Мы связаны? — стараясь не поддаваться страху, что это что-то плохое, переспросил Джим. Вулканец кивнул. — Уточни, пожалуйста, что именно это значит. В твоей культуре, я имею в виду.

Какое-то время Спок молчал, взвешивая слова, которые навсегда изменят их жизни.

— На Вулкане распространена традиция договорных браков. Специально обученный целитель слушает разумы детей и, с согласия родителей, выбирает наиболее подходящие друг другу. Очень редко, как произошло с нами, разумы идеально совместимы. Тогда связь образуется спонтанно.

— Но ведь слияние у нас было и раньше.

— Не такое глубокое. И не при таких обстоятельствах.

Минуту Кирк переваривал полученную информацию, потом вспомнил ещё одну логическую взаимозависимость в словах Спока.

— Погоди, — Джим даже взволнованно сел, не обратив внимания, что оседлал бёдра вулканца, и пристально посмотрел в тёплые шоколадные глаза. Опять начавшие темнеть. — Ты хочешь сказать, что когда детей обручают, им создают эту связь?

— Это именно то, что я говорил.

— То есть мы обручены? — от осознания по телу Кирка пробежала дрожь, а в животе поселилась стая бабочек.

— Не совсем, — через секунду хрипло ответил Спок. — Официально никакой церемонии не было, но если брать во внимание только силу нашей связи, нас уже можно считать полноправными мужьями. Родители скоро об этом узнают — Т'Прин обязана сообщить о растаявшей связи моей семье.

В груди разлилось нежное тепло и Джим не сдержал счастливого смеха, не заботясь о том, что, вообще-то, стенки у палатки были весьма тонкими. Никогда он не думал, что когда-нибудь согласится на такой серьёзный союз, а сейчас чуть ли не прыгает от восторга как щенок потому, что они случайно поженились. Даже Кирк согласился, что эта реакция говорит ярче сотен слов.

— Люблю тебя…

Вслух Спок не ответил, но волна нежности, обожания и радости была более чем очевидным ответным признанием. Определённо в телепатии имелись свои огромные плюсы.

— Спи, Джим. До рассвета ещё три часа пятьдесят две минуты, а тебе для отдыха необходимо дополнительных пять часов двадцать минут.

— Да, да… — жар укутал его мягким одеялом, и теперь он не вызывал даже малейшего неудобства.


	4. Chapter 4

После ночных признаний утро, как Кирк ни опасался, неловким не было. Наверное потому, что через связь он теперь постоянно чувствовал эмоции мужа. Что самое странное, Джим даже в мыслях не замешкался ни на мгновение, прежде чем назвать так своего старпома. Наверняка какой-то побочный эффект их слияния… ну, не считая того, что они теперь связаны нерушимой ментальной связью.

Завтрак прошёл в непринуждённой атмосфере, хотя, как Кирку казалось, он поймал на себе один-два взгляда, брошенных украдкой. Более того, капитан утром даже стал свидетелем того, как его уравновешенный вулканец, стоило ему первым вылезти из палатки, тут же глухо зарычал. Вряд ли его кто-нибудь ещё слышал, но, когда Джим выпрямился под тёплыми лучами местного солнца — сначала убедившись, что пятно на форме не сильно заметно, — он успел увидеть, как одетый в голубое биолог поспешно скрывается среди остальных палаток.

Благо неподалёку обнаружилась неглубокая речка, так что когда Ухура вызвала капитана и сообщила, что транспортаторы исправны, а Скотти попал в лазарет с ожогами, Джим предстал перед экипажем во вполне адекватном виде. Разве что немного более взъерошенным, чем обычно. Да и присутствие Спока не облегчало обязанности быть идеальным капитаном. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что теперь на заднем плане Джим постоянно чувствовал канал, по которому свободно передавались эмоции его супруга.

Когда они вошли в лазарет, Маккой как раз проверял работу регенератора, так что первым прибытие капитана заметил Скотти.

— Как вы тут без меня? — кивнув в ответ на широкую улыбку шотландца, Кирк сосредоточил своё внимание на докторе.

— Чёрт возьми, Джим, ты заражаешь безрассудством всех вокруг! — Боунз резко развернулся к ним лицом. Замер. Перевёл взгляд с одного на другого.

— Но ведь я оказался прав, доктор! — всё ещё не успокоившись после произошедшего, провозгласил Скотти из-под регенератора.

— Полдюйма вправо, и писать завещание уже было бы поздно, Скотти, — отвлекаясь на пациента, огрызнулся Маккой. — А теперь лежи смирно и даже не думай вставать, если не хочешь остаться с плохо работающими руками. Что до вас, — Боунз вновь повернулся к командующей паре. — Раз уж вы всё равно тут, я бы хотел провести медосмотр. Во избежание, так сказать.

— Во избежание чего, доктор? — только Кирк, кажется, уловил нотки подозрительности в голосе вулканца. Который сейчас, к счастью, не имел такой… плавящей власти над телом капитана. Что есть очень и очень хорошо — это значит, что Джим случайно не растает, заслушавшись длинным и нудным отчётом в исполнении Спока.

— Земное выражение, ничего более, мистер Спок, — ядовито отозвался Маккой, подталкивая Джима к медкровати. И нарочно делая вид, что не услышал тихого раскатистого рычания из-за его прикосновений к капитану. Но взгляд, каким он наделил своего блондинистого друга, всё-всё последнему сказал о том, что именно доктор думает по поводу происходящего.

 

Когда, наконец, мучения кончились и они вырвались из лазарета, единственное, чего Джиму хотелось — залезть под душ. Но он ещё помнил об очередной надвигающейся проблеме.

— Как скоро твои родители свяжутся с тобой?

— С нами, — поправил его вулканец. — Через день. Два — если отца задержат дела в посольстве.

Кирк на это лишь кивнул, продолжая идти к своей каюте. На перекрёстке Спок мягко придержал капитана за предплечье — разумеется, сначала убедившись, что вокруг никого нет.

— Джим.

— Да, Спок?

Волна чувств по связи прекрасно дала понять, что вулканец имел в виду. Даже лучше, чем слова.

Джим тепло улыбнулся.

— Я тоже.

— С вашего позволения, — Спок убрал руку и кивнул, даже не пытаясь скрывать довольства в шоколадных глазах, — в лабораториях требуется моё присутствие.

— Разумеется.

Улыбнувшись на прощание и получив в ответ это очаровательное движение бровью, Джим продолжил свой путь, размышляя, стоит ли кому-нибудь сообщать об их новом семейном положении. При воспоминании о ночных откровениях и сопутствующих им событиях по телу пробежала волна возбуждения, в ответ на которое по связи пришло понимание, довольство и обещание. Причём не в сухих словах, а красочно, в образах, подробно.

Кирку повезло, что к этому моменту он уже дошёл до своей каюты и экипаж не увидел своего капитана взъерошенным и возбуждённым. Да, это будет сложнее, чем он думал, если при малейшем воспоминании о том, что он вчера узнал, незамедлительно следует такая острая реакция. Что же будет твориться во время этих долгих смен на мостике, когда единственное, чем себя можно занять — это разглядывание окружающих?

Скинув одежду, Джим залез в душ и включил максимально горячую воду, какую смог терпеть.

Сейчас, вспоминая своё поведение за прошлый год, Кирк видел, что почти всякий раз, как рядом был Спок, каждое действие капитана можно было толковать двояко. При этом из этого можно было сделать только два вывода— или все вокруг его неправильно понимали, или он сам не осознавал, что, а главное _как_ делает.

Причём второе более вероятно. Ну ладно, с проблемами надо разбираться по мере их получения, так что… так что сейчас, после душа, его терпеливо ожидают отчёты и заявления. Даже в глубоком космосе он не смог избежать всей этой бюрократии.

 

Спок на планету не спускался — и Джим был ему за это искренне благодарен. Если даже от того, что они были в разных частях корабля, внутри скручивалось настойчивое желание бросить всё и побежать к мужу, то страшно представить, что будет, если между ними протянутся тысячи миль, а не сотни футов.

Когда начала поступать информация, Кирк окончательно убедился, что ему не суждено будет увидеть вулканца ещё как минимум сутки. Если не произойдёт ничего непредвиденного. Ну конечно, что же ещё происходит на борту Энтерпрайз?

Капитан в сотый раз, сам того не замечая, буравил взглядом пустующую консоль офицера по науке, когда голос Ухуры вывел его из оцепенения:

— Капитан, посол Сарек хочет поговорить с вами и мистером Споком. Наедине. Немедленно.

— Переведи сигнал на комнату совещаний номер пять, — тихий свист дал понять, что включился коммуникатор в подлокотнике. — Спок.

— Да, капитан?

— Твой отец. Комната совещаний номер пять.

— Уже иду.

— Чехов, ты за главного, — Джим еле сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на бег и, когда он зашёл в нужное помещение, Спок уже был тут. И выглядел он довольно напряжённым — Джим даже, кажется, уловил отголоски волнения по связи.

— Ты в порядке? — да, он знал, что его остроухий муж не общался с отцом больше десяти лет. И прекрасно понимал, что для Спока это может быть тяжелее, чем он хочет показать.

— На Энтерпрайз вероятность получить физическое увечье при повседневной работе с компьютерной консолью стремится к нулю.

Джим на это лишь тепло улыбнулся, попытавшись через их связь приободрить супруга. Судя по благодарности во взгляде вулканца, у Джима всё получилось.

— Ну что, давай побеседуем с твоим отцом, — Кирк сел за стол рядом со своим старпомом.

Спок молча включил интерком.

Над столом появилась голограмма сурового вида вулканца в официальных одеждах посла и немолодой, но красивой женщины в земном строгом платье. Точно землянка — такой любящей материнской улыбки не могло быть ни у кого ещё. Аманда Грейсон, вспомнил Джим.

— Приветствую, — Спок поднял правую ладонь в этом вулканском жесте, который у самого Кирка никогда не получался.

— Т’Прин сообщила об исчезновении связи, — сразу взял быка за рога Сарек. Или, в данном случае, более подходящим будет «вулканца за уши». Хотя такое действие в их культуре наверняка расценивается как чрезвычайно неподобающее.

— Потому что мой разум нашёл себе идеальную пару.

— Почему ты не сообщил заранее, что вы намерены установить связь? — несмотря на всю кажущуюся безэмоциональность, Джим отчётливо слышал упрёк в голосе посла. Или лучше говорить свёкра?

— Это произошло спонтанно. Не было никаких предпосылок.

Что-то это уж слишком стало похоже на выговор из-за плохой оценки. Н-да, не удивительно, что Спок решил пойти в Звёздный флот.

— Вы уже закрепили связь? — Джиму показалось, или при этом вопросе голос Сарека стал ещё более сухим и официальным? И, кстати, как это можно закрепить такую связь?

Смутная догадка Кирка подтвердилась, когда он почувствовал по каналу связи отголоски тех эмоций, что бурлили в его муже предыдущей ночью.

— Нет необходимости — она крепка как после семи месяцев существования.

— Муж мой, ты понимаешь, что это значит, — первый раз за всё время их беседы подала голос Аманда, счастливо глядя на командующую пару Энтерпрайз. Джим заметил, как она мягко коснулась ладони Сарека двумя вытянутыми пальцами, на что тот коротко взглянул на неё.

Стоп, они знают, что он — муж Спока? Но ведь это нигде вроде не говорилось и не упоминалось. Как же они догадались? Ах да, логика вулканцев. Сарек изначально не пожелал бы беседовать с ними обоими, если бы не знал, кто стал мужем его сына. Интересно всё же, как именно посол всё понял?

Только когда по связи прошлась волна смятения, а потом — удивления и благоговения, Джим понял, что голос Аманды был такой, будто она стала свидетельницей настоящего чуда. Кирк вопросительно посмотрел на мужа, но по его лицу ничего невозможно было прочитать — такая же нейтральная маска, какую он носил в самом начале их совместной службы. Но связь работала вовсю, так что теперь Джима не обманешь.

Никто не озвучил, что именно Сарек понял. Видимо, какой-то вулканский секрет или традиция, о которых чужаков не информируют. Надо будет потом у Спока выяснить, о чём говорила его мать.

— Капитан Кирк, — голос посла, к вящему неудовольствию Джима, вырвал его из наблюдений, — как скоро вы сможете прилететь на Вулкан для проведения церемонии?

Джим вопросительно взглянул на старпома.

— Текущая миссия, при условии отсутствия чрезвычайных происшествий, завершится за ноль целых восемь десятых стандартных суток. При скорости в варп пять, Энтерпрайз достигнет Вулкана за восемь целых шесть десятых суток.

— Капитан, понимаю, вам может быть неудобно принимать участие в официальной церемонии, но для нашего народа соблюдение традиций касательно таких ситуаций, как ваша, является приоритетным. Это будет объяснимо, если вы не захотите оповестить всех о своём статусе в силу определённых положений Звёздного флота, но на Вулкане об этом будет известно. Спок ответит на ваши вопросы. Жена, можешь поговорить с ними, если желаешь.

Аманда благодарно кивнула, посмотрев на Сарека таким взглядом, что Кирку тут же захотелось оставить их одних.

— Конечно хочу, муж мой.

Они ещё раз соприкоснулись двумя вытянутыми пальцами.

— Живи долго и процветай, сын, — Сарек поднял руку в вулканском жесте.

— Живи долго и процветай, отец, — вторил ему Спок. Джим лишь вежливо кивнул, прощаясь. Уж больно не хотелось ему позориться, безуспешно пытаясь повторить их движение.

— Спок, мальчик мой, как же я за тебя рада! Капитан, вы настоящий везунчик, вы знаете? — стоило им остаться втроём, как с Аманды словно сбросили одеяло — она прямо сияла от счастья, даже не стараясь скрывать своих эмоций — окружение вулканцев на неё в этом плане явно не очень сильно повлияло. Хотя раньше и казалось, что она сдержана и невозмутима.

— Ещё как знаю, — коротко рассмеявшись, ответил Кирк. — И, пожалуйста, зовите меня Джим. Раз уж я теперь муж вашего сына, — он с намёком приподнял брови и скосил взгляд на вулканца рядом с собой.

Приятный глубокий смех был ответом.

— У меня появился ещё один такой замечательный сын…

— Утверждение некорректно, поскольку…

— Да ладно тебе, Спок, — перебил его Джим, мягко хлопая по плечу, — как будто ты не знаешь, что это простое земное выражение.

— Оно нелогично, — только и ответил старпом, коротко взглянув на мужа. — Мама, как твоё здоровье?

— Я в порядке. И теперь спокойна и счастлива, раз тебе не придётся жениться на этой Т’Прин. Честно говоря, — Аманда театрально понизила голос, словно её кто-нибудь мог подслушать, и наклонилась ближе к ним, — она мне никогда не нравилась.

— Её разум был наиболее подходящим среди тех, чьи родители согласились оформить помолвку. Это было логично.

— Именно то слово, которое я слышу слишком уж часто, как мне кажется, — вздохнул Джим. Он уже любит эту живую и обаятельную женщину, хотя знает её меньше часа.

В ответ на свои слова Кирк неожиданно получил по связи мешанину непонятных эмоций, которые мгновенно отозвались в нём самом весьма однозначной реакцией. Внешние проявления капитану удалось подавить — они не одни, — но внутри…

На какое-то время Джим выпал из реальности, пытаясь справиться с чужими эмоциями, а когда пришёл в себя, то заметил, что уже довольно продолжительное время смотрит прямо в шоколадные глаза мужа. На дне которых постепенно разгорелось жаркое пламя. Джим даже, кажется, забыл как дышать.

— Хм-м, думаю, я лучше оставлю вас одних. До встречи, мальчики.

Голограмма исчезла, но никто из них не взглянул в её сторону. Только глаза Спока потемнели ещё больше.

Прочистив горло, Кирк первым разорвал зрительный контакт.

— А что значит это движение? — поддавшись интуитивному порыву, он поднял правую ладонь, имитируя движение Аманды.

— Это вулканский поцелуй, — Спок повторил его жест. Не успел Джим спросить, что в нём необычного, как охнул, когда от места соприкосновения их пальцев вверх по руке поднялась волна приятных искорок.

— Это имеет отношение к вашей телепатии, да?..

— Совершенно верно, — продолжая ласкать его ладонь пальцами, Спок плавно развернул свой стул так, что оказался лицом к мужу. — Компьютер, запереть комнату совещаний номер пять до дальнейших указаний капитана или старшего помощника.

— Выполнено.

— Мистер Спок, что это вы такое задумали? — шутливо поинтересовался Джим со своей коварной улыбочкой на губах и подался ближе к горячему телу супруга, пытаясь повторять то, как вулканец ласкал его ладонь.

По связи в ответ пришла волна настолько обжигающей, почти первобытной страсти, что Кирк охнул, широко распахнув глаза — проблема в штанах мгновенно приобрела первостепенную важность, вытеснив все разумные доводы.

— М-м, как насчёт человеческого поцелуя? — облизав губы, Джим посмотрел мужу в глаза самым соблазнительным взглядом, на какой только был способен.

Тактика, как ни странно, сработала. Секунду спустя стул резко развернули и Джим попал в рай — необычайно горячий рот атаковал его собственный. Не было даже сил удивляться, где вулканец научился так целоваться.

Вкус оказался ещё лучше, чем запах — сладковатый, с оттенком неизвестных специй. И Кирк понял, что если так пойдёт и дальше, он очень быстро приобретёт зависимость от этого вкуса. И жара ладоней под рубашкой. И неровного горячего дыхания. И бездонных чёрных глаз, в которых плескалась почти пугающая страсть. От которой Джим по связи слышал только отголоски, но уже беспокойно ёрзал.

Когда Спок наконец-то дал мужу глотнуть воздуха, Кирк обнаружил, что непонятным образом оказался сидящим на столе, а вулканец вольготно устроился между его разведённых ног.

— Какой ты у меня, оказывается, страстный, — губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, когда Джим обхватил талию супруга ногами, побуждая его прижаться ещё ближе.

— Я вулканец, а не фрагмент горной породы, — самым что ни есть менторским голосом ответил Спок, но этот взгляд, прожигающий насквозь, ничего общего с преподаванием не имел. Горячие ладони, успевшие по-хозяйски обосноваться под рубашкой, в данный момент в слепую исследовали спину капитана, с каждой секундой всё больше угрожая расплавить его в податливую, стонущую от удовольствия массу.

Надо было догадаться, что, учитывая, каким великолепным вулканец был учёным, он будет невероятно быстро обрабатывать абсолютно любую поступающую информацию и, соответственно, очень, очень быстро станет великолепным любовником. Если уже им не является.

— О-о, я это прекрасно понял… м-мн… — притянув Спока ближе, Кирк требовательно впился в слегка припухшие губы и на этот раз сам принялся активно изучать мужа, наслаждаясь незнакомой текстурой кожи и восхитительно шершавым языком. Как у кошки.

_Научно доказано, что предки вулканцев по физиологии схожи с представителями семейства кошачьих Земной фауны более чем на семьдесят процентов._

От возникших картин, где именно этот язык может реализовать всю свою природную ловкость, Джим прогнулся, вжимаясь в тело перед собой, и издал такой пошлый стон, какого от себя ни разу раньше не слышал. Оно и понятно — ещё ни разу он так жарко и вкусно не целовался с мужем-вулканцем.

Спустя несколько вечностей Спок отстранился и пристально посмотрел на своего человека, впитывая в себя малейшие детали. Поблескивающая от испарины кожа, небольшая складка между бровями, тяжёлое дыхание, часто бьющаяся жилка на шее. Яркие, но уже затуманенные страстью золотисто-карие глаза. Припухшие вкусные губы интригующего и более чем зачаровывающего клубничного цвета.

Кирк удивлённо моргнул, выплывая из сознания мужа, куда непонятным образом случайно попал.

— Через двадцать семь минут Энтерпрайз достигнет условленного места встречи с Эскалибур, — разумеется, знаменитое вулканское самообладание. Не смотри сейчас Кирк в эти чёрные омуты с жарким пламенем в глубине, он бы даже не подумал, что в данный момент Спок вовлечён в неподобающее действо. Ведь, например, в тот самый момент, как он произносил эти слова, его руки ловко и эффективно задрали жёлтую рубашку капитана до горла, оголяя загорелую кожу. И старпом начал весьма настойчиво исследовать раскинувшееся перед ним тело с такой же тщательностью и основательностью, с которой делал всё остальное. — Принимая во внимание физиологию вулканцев, — Спок склонился ниже, проводя восхитительно шершавым языком вдоль кромки уха супруга, — данного отрезка времени будет недостаточно для проведения полноценного соития.

Несмотря на слова, вулканец продолжил свои манипуляции, очень действенно прекращая всякие разумные мысли в блондинистой голове, когда таковые там всё-таки появлялись. Под таким напором Джим даже не мог собраться и предоставить ответные ласки, так что, когда горячие ладони расправились с поясом его форменных штанов, капитан постарался помочь по мере своих сил избавиться от мешающего элемента одежды. Ради этого Споку пришлось отстраниться и то, _как_ он избавил мужа от штанов… чудо, что он не разорвал их на мелкие лоскутки — силы-то у вулканцев было с лихвой. К счастью, как и выдержки.

Хотя оная и начала постепенно таять. Особенно это было заметно, когда ботинки Кирка быстро улетели в неизвестном направлении, а штаны были сдёрнуты так резко, что Джим чуть не упал следом за ними на пол. Ну и, разумеется, заметный треск мучимой ткани. Повезёт, если швы нигде не разошлись.

Кирк только успел убедиться, что в ближайшую секунду никуда не упадёт, как язык и зубы присоединились в исследованиях к ладоням, вынуждая его извиваться и издавать разные неподобающие для капитана звуки. А Спок, хитрый вулканец, хоть и избавил мужа от одежды, но так и не коснулся его напряжённого члена, намеренно избегая в этой области всякого контакта. Зато концентрируя своё внимание на других зонах, неожиданно ставших эрогенными.

Хотя, если подумать, абсолютно любое прикосновение остроухого супруга — вероятно, в силу его телепатических способностей — посылало по телу Кирка электрический разряд. Полностью плавя самообладание.

Не удержавшись, Джим упал на спину, прогибаясь в пояснице. Спок тут же воспользовался открывшейся возможностью и принялся вычерчивать узоры языком на бёдрах мужа, постепенно подбираясь к своей цели всё ближе.

— М-мн… Спо-ок… — закончить предложение Джим не смог, подавившись воздухом. А всё потому, что вышеназванный вулканец, глухо заурчав, как настоящий кот, легчайшим прикосновением прошёлся кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне его бёдер.

Волна желания, света, жара и много чего ещё, неописуемого, вернувшаяся по связи, на секунду полностью погрузила Кирка в океан чувств, которые испытывал его муж.

Потеряв те обрывки способности связно говорить, что у него ещё оставались, Джим зарылся ладонями в волосы Спока, вырывая из их глоток синхронный стон, и потянул, давая понять, где именно он хочет шершавый язык супруга.

Наконец-то, Спок подчинился, но Джим засомневался, хорошо это было или плохо. Потому что теперь тот медленно и мучительно исследовал каждый квадратный дюйм возбуждённой плоти мужа, никогда не переступая зыбкой грани между «почти» и «слишком».

Так что когда спустя целую вечность вулканец заглотил член Кирка почти на половину, тот напряжённо выгнулся, кончая в следующее же мгновение и даже не стараясь сдерживать своих вокализаций. Спок не отстранился, продолжая вытворять языком поразительные вещи, пока Джим в истощении не распластался на столе.

Только после этого вулканец выпрямился, довольно глядя на мужа. О его предыдущей активности ярко говорили взъерошенные волосы, припухшие губы и оливковый румянец — особенно мило смотрелись яркие кончики ушей. А от того, _как_ Спок облизнулся, намеренно окинув его пристальным взглядом с головы до пят, Джим почувствовал, что сам рискует приобрести помидорный окрас. Будь у него хоть какие-нибудь силы, он бы наверняка возбудился, но после этого крышесносного минета — даже если таковой занял от силы треть времени всего процесса — Кирк только сыто улыбнулся.

Когда Спок пошёл собирать им же и разбросанную одежду, Джим приподнялся на локте, наблюдая за всё такими же точными и выверенными движениями мужа. Поначалу Кирк заволновался, что он единственный в этой комнате получил разрядку, но старпом его почти тут же успокоил. Связь, открытая на полную мощность и всё ещё светящаяся от испытанного оргазма, с готовностью транслировала Джиму испытываемые вулканцем эмоции. Довольство, страсть, забота. Любовь. Многогранная, переменчивая. Такая же, как и внутри самого Джима.

— Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя? — хрипло поинтересовался Кирк, слезая со стола и с благодарным кивком принимая из рук мужа одежду. От мимолётного контакта кожи к коже вверх по нервам прокатилась волна тепла.

— Подтверждаю. Однако при наличии связи тебе нет необходимости облекать в слова то, что я и так могу ощутить, — с этой своей не-улыбкой ответил Спок. — До назначенного времени встречи с Эскалибур осталось одиннадцать минуть двадцать семь секунд.

Кирк глухо застонал, натягивая штаны.

— Я не в состоянии сосредоточиться на работе. И вообще, никогда бы не подумал, что несколькими словами смогу спровоцировать такую реакцию.

Что самое удивительное, теперь, с открытой связью, Джим понял, что этот короткий взгляд немного ниже и в сторону означал, что вулканец смутился. Вот так вот, навскидку, Кирк даже мог вспомнить, как он несколько раз до этого видел такой взгляд. И часто, кстати, в такие моменты на нём либо совсем не было рубашки, либо она была изорвана в клочки.

— Я ещё не разработал действенного и долговременного способа по уменьшению влияния на меня твоих эмоций. Твой разум поразительно подвижен и ты сам не понимаешь, как активно и сильно проецируешь свои чувства.

Кирк прищурился, натягивая рубашку — вроде даже целую:

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я спровоцировал тебя не словами, а эмоциями? По связи?

Ответить Спок не успел.

— Капитан, мы принимаем сигнал бедствия с Эскалибур! Они атакованы тремя неизвестными кораблями, долго не продержатся!

Словно щёлкнули тумблером, Кирк мгновенно переключился в рабочий режим, несмотря на свои предыдущие слова.

— Боевая готовность! Сулу, максимальную скорость. Я скоро буду.

Интерком просигналил о завершении передачи.

— Джим, — старпом придержал его за руку, когда Кирк уже собирался бежать на мостик. Мгновение — и капитан понял, что хочет сделать Спок. Ещё секунда — они уже соединились в кратком слиянии.

Из которого Джим вынырнул необычайно отдохнувшим и бодрым. Хотя разум и подсказывал, что это не настоящий отдых, особенно после того, что с ним сотворил Спок. Но всё же лучше, чем было.

Кирк благодарно поцеловал мужа — как по-человечески, так и по-вулкански — и они вместе побежали на мостик.


	5. Chapter 5

Они успели как раз вовремя, чтобы перетянуть на себя огонь атакующих и дать Эскалибур время отступить и прийти в себя. Неизвестные хранили гробовое молчание — или каким-то образом заблокировали всякую утечку передач — и на внешней обшивке не было никаких опознавательных знаков. Будь на днище нарисована птица, можно было бы с чистой совестью сказать, что это ромуланцы, но даже форма — чем-то отдалённо похожая на лежачие вытянутые пирамиды — не имела аналогов в корабельной дататеке.

Только благодаря слаженной работе всего экипажа и небольшим ошибкам капитанов вражеских кораблей звездолёты Федерации вышли из этой схватки победителями. Когда напряжение боя спало, Кирк устало откинулся в кресле, озадаченно наблюдая за космическим мусором, в который превратились нападавшие. Будь на то его воля, он бы транспортировал экипаж с повреждённых кораблей и доставил их на ближайшую Звёздную Базу для трибунала, но у этих неизвестных были весьма однозначные приказы, если они проиграют схватку. А жаль.

Несколько часов спустя, когда Энтерпрайз уже, с разрешения свыше, летела на Вулкан, а Спок изучал в лаборатории обломки вражеских суден, Кирк усиленно старался не думать о муже. Не то, чтобы ему это было неприятно — очень даже наоборот. Просто он сейчас сидел в столовой со Скотти, Боунзом и Чеховым, а это как раз такой набор, что спустя минуту, максимум пять, вся информация будет распространена в самые далёкие уголки звездолёта. Чего только стоит тот факт, что весь экипаж знал об отношениях Кирка и Спока из параллельной вселенной ещё до того, как они дошли до той приснопамятной комнаты совещаний.

Как он это узнал? Ухура сообщила. Когда услышала, как члены её подразделения обсуждали это между собой на посту.

И не сказать, чтобы они были довольны этим. Да, предвзятость вместе с человечеством устремилась в космос и, пока толерантность возросла и большинство нормально смотрели на однополые и межрасовые отношения, всё равно были люди, которым не нравилось либо одно, либо сразу оба этих явления. На Энтерпрайз, что удивительно, такие тоже оказались.

Поэтому сейчас, когда Скотти с Павлом что-то возбуждённо обсуждали на своём техническом жаргоне — Джим понимал там слово через десять — Боунз, что для него весьма нехарактерно, хитро посмеивался, наблюдая за старым другом. Взгляд пронзительно голубых глаз и без всякой телепатии дал Кирку понять, что того ожидает серьёзный разговор — иногда Джиму казалось, что Маккой знает его даже лучше, чем он сам. Спок, разумеется, всё ещё был в лабораториях, поэтому спасти мужа от предстоящего допроса не мог.

— А-ах, ну давай, давай, Боунз, говори уже! — раздражённо выдохнул Кирк, ставя стаканчик из-под псевдо-персикового сока на стол.

— У тебя есть что-то конкретное на уме? — невинно (по крайней мере настолько, насколько это можно изобразить с его ворчливыми нотками) поинтересовался Леонард, откладывая вилку. Да, он точно догадывается. А может вообще почти уверен.

Коротко взглянув на технарей, Джим встал и, кивнув другу следовать за ним, попрощался с остальными и направился к выходу.

Хотя, если идти по прямой и на турболифте подняться на несколько палуб, можно быстро попасть в каюту капитана, Маккой, правильно поняв настрой друга, повёл его к себе. Без полутораста грамм этот разговор не пойдёт.

Что удивительно, пока они молчаливо продвигались к пункту назначения, Джим уловил волны спокойствия от мужа. Спок понял, в какой он оказался ситуации и, одобрив, согласился, что доктору надо рассказать. Причём это одобрение было в форме странно упорядоченных эмоций. Почти мыслей. Ух ты, если так пойдёт и дальше, они скоро смогут общаться телепатически!

— И когда же ты собирался мне рассказать? — безо всякого вступления поинтересовался Маккой, сразу направляясь к шкафчику, где он хранил особенные лекарства и ёмкости для их употребления.

— На Вулкане? — пожав плечами, Кирк сел за стол и угрюмо посмотрел на друга. — Как ты узнал вообще?

— Джим, я хоть и не знаю тебя с пелёнок, но понимаю всё явно получше тебя самого, — доктор сел напротив, поставив между ними бутыль тёмного стекла и два стакана с уже плескавшейся в них янтарной жидкостью. — Между прочим, по кораблю уже почти год ходят различные слухи про тебя и Спока.

На это заявление Джим подавился своим спиртным лекарством и закашлялся.

— Что?! — еле выдавил он как только смог нормально вдохнуть.

— Ничего точного либо правдивого, как ты сам понимаешь. На тот момент, разумеется. Правда те двое окончательно убедили экипаж, чего ждать в ближайшем будущем.

— А ты сам?

— Вчера на осмотре. Только не говори, что не заметил, как собственнически Спок начал себя вести, если вы находитесь в одном помещении.

— То есть подозревал ты ещё раньше?

— Чёрт возьми, Джим, я доктор, а не слепой! — Маккой залпом осушил свой стакан. — И хоть натуральней меня только зелень в горшке Сулу, но даже я видел! Ты уверен, что правильно поступил? Вы ведь неплохо и раньше работали — к чему всё усложнять?

— Да я бы и рад оставить всё как было… ты не понимаешь. Не поймёшь. Это… — Кирк уставился на стакан у себя в руках. — Эта связь даёт напрямую ощутить, что он чувствует. Даже если бы была возможность, я бы уже не смог жить без этого солнца.

— Погоди… ты хочешь сказать, что вы уже связаны?! — Леонард даже забыл, что хотел плеснуть себе ещё высокоградусной отравы.

— Ты об этом что-то знаешь? — мгновенно подобравшись, Кирк внимательно посмотрел на друга.

— Знаю, что это едва ли не единственное, что остаётся окружённым кучей традиций и ритуалов. И что это чертовски сложная вещь, которую строят несколько десятков лет. Это, вообще-то, рассказывалось на ксенокультурологии. Так когда же вы успели? Насколько я понимаю, мы ведь именно из-за вашей связи сейчас летим на Вулкан, да?

— Да вот… когда ночевали на Клирикве. Да, из-за неё. Сарек поставил нас перед фактом, что мы должны принять участие в официальной церемонии.

— Свадьба?

Джим кивнул. Посмотрел на часы.

— Ладно, Боунз, рад был с тобой поболтать, но мне надо идти, — Кирк быстро выбрался из-за стола и направился к выходу.

— Наш разговор ещё не закончен, Джим.

На это капитан лишь неопределённо махнул рукой, так и не обернувшись, и скрылся за дверью. Спок всё ещё был в лабораториях, и его там лучше было не беспокоить — муж мужем, но учёного от его работы лучше не отвлекать, себе дороже. Поэтому опять придётся ждать неопределённое количество времени, чтобы заполучить вулканца в единоличное пользование.

Понимая, что накопившееся беспокойство обязательно надо куда-нибудь сбросить, Кирк решил сходить в зал и выпустить пар. В конце концов, его смена на сегодня закончилась и он имеет полное моральное право проводить личное время на своё усмотрение. К тому же им всё равно надо держать себя в форме — а он в последнее время что-то откровенно расслабился. Непорядок.

Вдоволь набегавшись и пройдясь практически по всем тренажёрам несколько раз, Джим довольно стоял у стеночки, наблюдая за спаррингом двух краснорубашечников. И подумывал, не принять ли и ему участие в забаве — тем более, что мышцы тянуло приятной болью, а энергия так и бурлила, требуя выхода. Кирк так и не пришёл к определённому решению, зато когда на задворках сознания ощутил почти материальную волну заинтересованности от мужа, планы мгновенно приобрели чёткую форму. Действительно, а почему нет?

Памятуя об их сменившихся отношениях, Джим сделал логичный вывод, что рано или поздно их спарринг перестанет быть невинной борьбой. А хотелось бы обойтись без аудитории, так что к тому моменту, как Спок появился в пределах видимости, Кирк уже успел организовать небольшой отдельный зал для спарринга. Привилегии капитана, да. Он даже позволил мужу переодеться в предательски облегающий спортивный костюм, пока сам натягивал реплицированную футболку взамен предыдущей, промокшей насквозь. Только вот это чёрное великолепие напротив, по ошибке величаемое приличной одеждой, лишь предоставило лишнюю возможность насладиться линиями поджарого тела.

Они так и не сказали ничего друг другу, и без слов прекрасно понимая, чего хочет партнёр — шутка ли, связь открыта почти полностью, транслируя эмоции и даже намёки на мысли. Несколько минут они потратили на разминку, дабы избежать растяжений, а потом на секунду замерли в метре друг от друга, окидывая противника оценивающим взглядом. Джиму опять пришлось дать себе мысленного пинка, потому что тело напротив настраивало совершенно на другой лад. Но сначала спарринг.

 

Н-да, всё же он себя переоценил. Действительно, если он и полностью отдохнувшим едва ли мог сравниться с вулканцем по силе, то на что он надеялся после нескольких часов тренировок? Хотя да, в теперешней ситуации определённо были свои плюсы. Как, например, тяжёлое горячее тело, вжимающее его в мат, и сильная ладонь между лопаток, удерживающая в лежачем положении. Охренеть, Спок _одной рукой_ не даёт ему встать! Он даже не выглядит особенно уставшим после того, как десять минут погонял супруга по залу, заставляя Кирка работать на пределе.

Волна горячего дыхания, омывшая его левое ухо, заставила Джима с глухим стоном выгнуться в попытке вжаться в тело за собой.

— Капитан, вы необычайно покорны, как для командира звездолёта, — уже не ласка, но ещё не укус вызвала волну дрожи и Кирк ещё раз попытался приподняться хоть на дюйм.

Разумеется, Спок отстранился и легко, словно Джим совсем не сопротивлялся, завёл ему руки за спину и прижал к пояснице.

— Как будто у меня есть шанс, с твоей-то силой, — выдавил капитан, скосив через плечо взгляд на вулканца.

— Действительно, — с оттенком самодовольства отозвался тот, кончиками пальцев проводя вдоль позвоночника супруга ровно с такой силой, чтобы Джим непроизвольно толкнулся тазом назад.

Последующие пятнадцать минут, Спок, несмотря на собственное возбуждение, которое Кирк отчётливо ощущал упирающимся ему в ягодицы, подлейшим образом издевался над своим мужем и, по совместительству, командующим офицером. Джим конечно знал, что спина у него довольно чувствительная, но чтоб _настолько_ … Это определённо имеет какое-то отношение к телепатии остроухого садиста, дразнящего жаркими прикосновениями, но не дающего двигаться достаточно свободно, чтобы кончить.

— Капитан, — Спок полностью отстранился, оставив только ладонь, удерживающую запястья Кирка. От недостачи тепла и ощущений тот чуть ли не зарычал. — Это помещение не предназначено для того, что я намерен совершить.

— _Какого чёрта_ , Спок?! Зачем было вообще начинать, если не хочешь доводить до конца? — член болезненно пульсировал, требуя немедленной разрядки, а этот остроухий… _вулканец_ раздраконил его и хочет вот так вот оста-… погодите. Что?

— Я всего лишь сообщаю, что звукоизоляция в этом зале недостаточна для того, чтобы заглушить ваши крики, если мы продолжим.

Это глюки, или в голосе Спока действительно смертельная серьёзность? Как он только может так спокойно говорить о подобном, если у самого Кирка от одних только _слов_ внутри с новой силой разгорается жаркое пламя?

— И… — Джим прочистил горло, но голос остался всё таким же хриплым, — твоё предложение?..

— Перейти в вашу каюту, поскольку среди жилых помещений там наилучшая звукоизоляция.

Первое, что Кирк сделал, когда его наконец отпустили, — резко сел и впился в губы мужа страстным поцелуем, не давая ему подняться с колен.

— _Нет_ , Спок, плевать, если кто-то услышит! Я хочу тебя _сейчас_ , — одной ладонью зарывшись в мягкие чёрные волосы, второй Джим настойчиво ласкал чувствительную ладонь вулканца, посылая по связи яркие образы того, что они тут могут сотворить. И даже отсутствие какого-либо серьёзного опыта касательно однополого секса не останавливало фантазию Кирка. Ведь это же _Спок_.

— Как ваш старший помощник, в мои обязанности входит следить за тем, чтобы вы себя не компрометировали неосторожным поведением, — голос вулканца был всё таким же ровным, хотя Джим и ощущал по связи, какая буря разгорелась за стоическим фасадом.

— _Спок_ … — Кирк втянул мужа в ещё один человеческий поцелуй, голодно вжимаясь в него. Остроухий старпом позволил этому продолжаться какое-то время, а потом мягко коснулся виска мужа двумя пальцами. Не слияние, но и не поцелуй.

Джим это осознал в полной мере, когда накал испытываемых им эмоций внезапно резко упал, бурля где-то глубоко внутри. Резко подавшись назад, капитан пристально посмотрел на супруга:

— Что ты сделал?

— На время снизил твою восприимчивость. Долго это не продлится, а когда действие моего щита закончится, всё накопленное выплеснется одновременно. К этому моменту вы уже должны быть в своей каюте, капитан.

Спок помог ему встать, даже поправил задравшуюся футболку.

— За эту выходку я просто обязан сотворить с тобой что-нибудь ужасное, — многозначительно проворчал Джим и отчётливо почувствовал, как установленный мужем щит всё больше напрягается под давлением заключённой страсти. Да, времени действительно мало.

— Как пожелаете, капитан. Рекомендую нам не идти вместе, поскольку в этом случае вероятность разрушения ментального щита до достижения вашей каюты составляет девяносто шесть целых, семьдесят девять сотых процента.

Кирк вздохнул, проверяя, чтобы его возбуждение — действительно немного спавшее — не было заметно для экипажа.

— Понял. Только не заставляй меня ждать.

— Никогда.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда дверь каюты благополучно закрылась позади Джима, он уже почти не ощущал щита и всего того, что скрывалось за оным. В какой-то момент Кирк даже решил, что оно исчезло само по себе, и начал злиться. Он даже успел скинуть с себя всю одежду и залезть в душ, когда внутри что-то громко лопнуло.

Перед глазами мгновенно потемнело от затопившего возбуждения, а голова закружилась от резкого оттока крови в другое важное место. Которое сейчас болезненно пульсировало, требуя разрядки. Джим даже не заметил, когда обхватил член ладонью, из последних сил борясь с искушением закончить это здесь и сейчас.

Но нет, оно так быстро не закончится. Это стало особенно понятно, когда горячее тело вулканца прижалось к спине Кирка, побуждая его опереться о стену перед собой. От такого резкого наплыва ощущений он не сдержался, кончая, но возрастающее давление не спало. Более того, оно, кажется, только возросло.

Джим даже не успел решить, стоит ли ему смущаться своей «скорострельности», когда его как мягкую игрушку развернули и впились в губы крышесносным поцелуем. Все проблемы мгновенно улетели на самые задворки сознания, оставив в пределах досягаемости только палящий жар перекатывающихся по связи эмоций. И кто только мог предположить, что вулканцы совсем ничего не чувствуют? Ведь сейчас, в этот самый момент, когда тела сплетались в извечном танце, Джим попросту купался в шелковистых эмоциях супруга, от которых пахло красным солнцем и жаром сражения.

Но это не было боем — руки хоть и не были откровенно ласковыми, как у женщин, но они ласкали именно так, как и надо было, иногда даже предугадывая желания и нужды.

Краем сознания, которое каким-то чудом не оказалось поглощено блуждающими ладонями и сплетающимися языками, Джим заметил, что Спок их благополучно передислоцировал в спальню капитанской каюты. И в данный момент прижимал своего супруга к перегородке, решётка которой ощутимо впивалась в спину, но эта маленькая боль была более чем приятной. Кирк даже успел забыть, что уже кончил один раз — его член вновь отчаянно требовал внимания, которое, однако, получал строго дозированным.

— Спок, — Джим даже не старался звучать прилично и с очевидным намерением потянул голубую рубашку мужа вверх. Вулканец послушно снял её, попутно с этим опять меняя их месторасположение.

Кровать коварно ударила Кирка под колени, побуждая упасть на неё. Спок, вопреки их обоюдному желанию, остался стоять.

— Джим, правдиво ли моё предположение, что у тебя смазки нет? — хорошо хоть вулканец не стоял на месте, а, совмещая приятное с полезным, избавлялся от такой лишней сейчас одежды. Первым в неизвестном направлении улетел чёрный гольф, подставляя голодному взгляду человека соблазнительное зрелище.

Кирк принял сидячее положение и, не успел он отрицательно помотать головой, а Спок уже невозмутимо достал тюбик из кармана и положил на кровать.

— И где же вы её достали, мистер Спок? — со смешком поинтересовался Джим и, не удержавшись, принялся помогать супругу избавляться от казённого нижнего белья. Попутно с этим с интересом исследуя поджарое тело.

— У доктора Маккоя, — абсолютно невозмутимо ответил вулканец, но не сдержал тихого вздоха, когда Кирк в качестве эксперимента лизнул головку его члена. Не сказать, чтобы вкус был совсем неприятный — пряный, даже сладковатый, — скорее просто непривычный.

— Даже думать не хочу, что он высказал по этому поводу, — Спок расслышал это только благодаря своему острому слуху, поскольку в этот момент больше казалось, что Джим обращается к зелёному члену у себя перед носом, а не к мужу.

И недостача опыта однополого секса скорее только раззадорила знаменитое кирковское любопытство. Хотя да, беспокойство имело место — в конце концов, первый раз, когда он с такого близкого расстояния рассматривает чужой член (общие душевые никто не отменял). А это было то ещё зрелище — немного тоньше, чем его собственный, длиннее, наверное, на целый дюйм. И очаровательного оливкового оттенка. Ах да, ещё не забыть головку с двойным окаймлением.

Однако Спок не дал супругу продолжать эти поддразнивающие ласки языком — он мягко оттолкнул его, побуждая лечь, а сам вскоре после этого забрался следом. И, устроившись между его разведённых ног, с поистине вулканским терпением принялся в очередной раз доводить Кирка до полубессознательного состояния. Действительно, останься они в тренировочном зале, их рано или поздно обязательно прервали бы, да и сам Джим перестал сдерживать стоны и вскрики где-то между «зубы несильно прикусывают, а секунду спустя язык тщательно зализывает ставшую чувствительной кожу, два пальца мягко, но настойчиво проникают к нему в рот» и «влажный жар настолько внезапно поглотил его член, что из головы мгновенно вылетели все мысли о том, что ощущать в себе пальцы оказалось не так приятно, как хотелось бы».

Когда же Кирк расслабился ещё больше, Спок воспользовался этим и, добавив ещё смазки, медленно ввёл уже три пальца разом. Джим, хрипло простонав, напрягся, чем извлёк из супруга самый возбуждающий звук, какой когда-либо только слышал. Ну _конечно_. Руки вулканцев. С этого озарения уже не один Спок мучил супруга — Кирк, привыкнув (насколько это было возможно) к растягивающим его пальцам, принялся мстить вулканцу.

Всё равно первым не выдержал Джим — особенно когда он два раза чуть не достиг оргазма, но муж в самый последний момент проделывал очередной вулканский телепатический трюк, оставляя капитана на самом краю.

— Спо-..! А-ах, _Спок_ , хватит! Хватит, прекрати, ну же, _трахни_ меня наконец! — голодно подаваясь бёдрами навстречу каждому движению _умелых_ пальцев, Кирк обхватил его талию ногами и притянул ближе. Старпом, послушавшись, вытащил пальцы — к тому же угол становился попросту неудобным. Но идти дальше вулканец не спешил, пристально наблюдая чёрными глазами за распластавшимся перед ним человеком.

— _Спо-ок_ , — Джим приподнялся на локтях и секунду спустя понял, что чувствует по связи беспокойство. Ну _потрясающе_ , теперь он отступит? — Трахни меня. Это приказ, если тебе так легче, — как можно громче проецируя уверенность, Кирк упал обратно на смятую простынь и снизу вверх посмотрел на старпома самым капитанским взглядом, на какой только был способен в своём нынешнем состоянии.

Спок _улыбнулся_. Нет, не так, как человек, но еле заметное движение уголков губ — припухших от их поцелуев — было более чем достаточным. Для вулканца. Вот же ж эта _самодовольная_ -…

Мысли прервались, когда он положил ноги мужа себе на плечи. И горячая, влажная головка члена уткнулась в растянутый вход и медленно, _медленно_ Спок начал входить, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. Никакой звукоизоляции в тренировочных залах не хватило бы, чтобы заглушить вокализации капитана, который определённо решил стонать за них двоих, раз уж из горла вулканца вырывалось только тяжёлое дыхание и еле слышные вздохи.

 

Открыв глаза, Джим какое-то время бессмысленно смотрел в пустой потолок, ещё не до конца придя в себя. Услышав, как включился душ, он вздрогнул, и спину тут же пронзило болью. Кхм, и не только _спину_ …

— Доктору Маккою следует осмотреть тебя, — Спок появился с влажным полотенцем в руках. Сам он по прежнему был в чём мать родила, зеленоватая кожа поблескивала от не до конца вытертой воды, капельки которой запутались в растительности у него на груди. Как ни странно, Кирк только сейчас заметил, что этой самой растительности у вулканца было на порядок больше, чем у него. И это только добавляло очарования, да.

— Не надо, я в полном поря-… — Джим совершил ошибку, попытавшись сесть. Возможно, в словах супруга и было зерно правды…

— Я позову его, — Спок помог мужу аккуратно лечь обратно на подушку и неожиданно мягко и чувственно принялся обтирать его полотенцем, убирая самые заметные следы их деятельности.

— Я что, правда потерял сознание? — получая совершенно невинное удовольствие от такой физической близости, Кирк позволил виновнику его теперешнего состояния продолжить манипуляции с влажным полотенцем. В конце концов, на какую-либо более серьёзную реакцию у него сейчас просто не было сил.

— Интенсивность, увеличенная слиянием, оказалась слишком велика для твоей нервной системы. К тому же на короткое время мой контроль ослаб. После того, как доктор Маккой сделает всё необходимое, я приму меры по предотвращению повторения этой ситуации. Я не желаю причинять тебе боль, Джим.

— Ничего страшного, — Кирк улыбнулся. — Мне опыт определённо понравился. Только потом надо будет обязательно повторить, а то конец я помню слишком уж смутно.

Закончив, Спок встал с колен, и по связи Джим услышал тёплую волну глубокой привязанности. За считанные секунды старпом оделся, оставив голубую рубашку научного отдела висеть на спинке стула, — как она там оказалась? — а потом подошёл к столу.

— Доктор Маккой, — судя по звуку перед вызовом, Спок напрямую связался с лазаретом. Ну и правильно, не надо, чтобы весь корабль слышал даже этот короткий диалог.

— Я здесь, — спустя несколько секунд ворчливо отозвался их друг.

— Капитану требуется ваше профессиональное внимание.

Джиму показалось, или док что-то проворчал? Хм, было бы удивительно, если бы он _не_ проворчал что-нибудь.

— Скоро буду. Не давай ему двигаться.

Тихий свист возвестил об окончании связи. И только сейчас Кирк заметил, что, вообще-то, лежит на развороченной кровати в позе звезды. Нагишом. Мужа он, конечно, не стеснялся — тем более что тому определённо нравилась эта картина, — но ведь через десять минут сюда придёт Маккой.

Осмотрев ближайшее пространство вокруг себя, Джим — о, чудо! — нашёл позабытую простыню, исполнявшую у него функции одеяла. Только вот проблема — чтобы добраться до неё, ему надо было бы привстать. Чего ну совсем не хотелось делать. Почувствовав, видимо, по связи его колебания, Спок разрешил всю проблему, собственноручно укрыв капитана простынёй. По самый подбородок, так что из-под ткани с разных сторон только высовывались ладони и ступни.

— Спасибо, — коротко рассмеявшись, Джим благодарно кивнул и, некоторое время ещё аккуратно поёрзав, успокоился, закинув руки за голову, так что теперь просто казалось, что ему всего лишь не хочется вставать. А не то, что он еле шевелится оттого, что его любимый муж-вулканец немного перестарался в их первый раз.

Маккой соизволил любезно позвонить в дверь, прежде чем пару секунд спустя использовать своё право главврача и войти, не дожидаясь приглашения от хозяина каюты. Капитана. Который вольготно лежал на развороченной кровати под простынкой, а рядом спокойно стоял его старпом.

Доктор идиотом не был и сложил два и два ещё тогда, когда вулканец заявился к нему в лазарет и прямым текстом попросил смазку.

— Подробности и впечатления оставь при себе, Джим, — не успел тот ещё и рта раскрыть, сразу же предупредил Маккой, на ходу доставая трикодер и, намеренно игнорируя Спока, сосредоточился только на лежащем капитане.

— Но я же ещё ничего не сказал! — возмутился Кирк, хотя по глазам и ухмылке было видно, что он действительно хотел немного поиздеваться над другом.

— Зная тебя-… боже, да ещё бы чуть-чуть… — голос доктора резко изменился, а потом быстро сошёл на нет, но по испепеляющему взгляду, который он бросил на молчаливо стоящего рядом вулканца, было ясно, что тирада доброго доктора совсем не ограничилась этими несколькими словами.

Маккой не стал терять времени на бессмысленное ворчание и тут же принялся лечить непутёвого капитана. Несколько уколов, хмурое выражение лица, периодические ворчливые неразборчивые замечания. А потом он всучил Споку баночку с мазью и объяснил что с ней делать. И ещё предупредил, что процедуру придётся повторить три раза через каждые девять часов, а от серьёзных развлечений воздержаться, пока Джим не выздоровеет.

— Не представляю, что у вас, вулканцев, творится в мозгах, но в следующий раз настоятельно рекомендую идти постепенно. Я не хочу каждый раз бегать к вам и лечить Джима. Всё понятно? — Маккой сложил свои докторские принадлежности в поясную сумку и, дождавшись синхронных кивков от командующей пары, поспешил избавить себя от их присутствия.

Не успела дверь за ним закрыться, как Кирк весело рассмеялся, сумев перевернуться на бок. И посмотрел на мужа. Хотя, секунду спустя услышав волны вины, тут же замолчал и постарался успокоить своего остроухого старпома.

— Спок, всё в порядке. Ведь ничего страшного не произошло, я только-… — широкий зевок не дал ему договорить и, словно по приказу, тело Джима вдруг резко вспомнило, что, вообще-то, оно на сегодня уже намучилось и неплохо было бы и поспать.

— Как и сказал доктор Маккой, теперь я буду готовить тебя ещё тщательнее, — Спок стянул простыню и помог Кирку перевернуться на живот.

— Только не слишком тщательно, а то вообще не будем добираться до самого главного, — со смешком отозвался Джим, немного заглушённый подушкой.

— Действительно. Расслабься, пожалуйста, — одной рукой разведя ягодицы, второй Спок принялся тщательно наносить мазь, не пропуская ни одного дюйма чувствительной кожи.

Теперь, когда дымка возбуждения не застилала восприятие, даже такие мягкие прикосновения были не вполне приятны, но текущие по связи шелковистые эмоции более чем перекрывали боль в растянутых мышцах. Под конец, получив негласное добро в виде ласкового поцелуя в правую ягодицу, Кирк с довольной улыбкой на лице уплыл в царство сновидений.


	7. Chapter 7

Хорошо, что они в эти дни не выполняли никаких серьёзных заданий. Потому что Джим очень, очень сильно сомневался, что смог бы на должном уровне исполнять обязанности капитана звездолёта. Ну серьёзно, если он садился-то не без проблем…

Нет, он, конечно, скрывал своё состояние, но, судя по тем взглядам, что на него бросали Сулу с Чеховым (когда думали, что он не видит, наивные), как минимум эти двое поняли причину его проблем. Молчат — и спасибо им за это.

Хотя, если хорошенько подумать, какие же это проблемы? Да такой регулярный и восхитительный секс у него был только в Академии, когда, неожиданно для самого себя, начал вполне успешно встречаться с Эрил. И то, Спок, кроме того приснопамятного первого раза, больше не давал им заходить так далеко, ограничиваясь руками, губами и языком. Ах да, ещё не забыть про зубы. Так что и сексом это можно было назвать с натяжкой, но Кирк даже не думал жаловаться. Ведь как только Спок понял (т.е. практически сразу), что от небольшой грубости у Джима совершенно сносит все тормоза, вулканец тут же взял это на вооружение.

Да и вообще, ему определённо нравилось доводить своего капитана до невменяемого состояния, что тот даже оказывался неспособен на ответные ласки. Хотя, если вспомнить про особенность рук вулканцев… и те звуки, какие Спок издаёт, когда три его пальца растягивают, толкаются глубже, гладят простату…

В общем, к концу четвёртого дня их тихого полёта Кирк уже не страдал после очередной запланированной или не очень интимной встречи со своим старпомом (не без помощи Маккоя в лице очередной чудодейственной мази). Причём, кажется, больше всего это радовало именно доктора, который к этому моменту уже ходил с неизменно хмурым выражением лица.

В шахматы, кстати, стало ещё сложнее играть, потому что подвижный разум Джима постоянно норовил транслировать по связи всякую мысль, на какой бы он ни сосредоточился. И, хотя Спок и так поставил практически все известные ему щиты, которые потом можно было бы беспроблемно убрать, всё равно нет-нет, а слышал обдумывание следующего хода.

После пяти игр, либо закончившихся полным разгромом, либо прерванных Споком из-за неизбежности оного, Джим признал, что так дальше продолжаться не может. Он-то всего лишь хотел сыграть с мужем в шахматы, как в старые добрые времена. Раз уж у них не было никаких миссий в данный момент. И экспериментов в последней стадии. И Различного рода ЧП. В кои-то веки.

Но связь постоянно, _постоянно_ работала. И Кирк этому был несомненно рад, вот только она явно не была приспособлена для тех, кто телепатом не являлся.

— Капитан, как я уже говорил четыре минуты тридцать шесть секунд назад, вы вполне успешно сможете овладеть всеми навыками, необходимыми для осознанного управления связью.

— Ты не говорил, — Джим выпал из своего рода транса и удивлённо посмотрел на мужа.

— Говорил. Но вы были слишком заняты наблюдением за моими руками.

— Ну ладно, ладно. Говорил. Наверное. Боже, Спок, почему ты не можешь звать меня по имени, когда мы наедине? И _не_ занимаемся супружескими забавами, — добавил он, уловив по связи отголосок ответа, готового вылететь из этого _восхитительного_ вулканского рта. — Я ведь, кажется, смог тебе доказать, что ничего страшного не произойдёт, если ты назовёшь меня Джимом.

— Как скажешь, — с улыбкой, затаившейся в уголках глаз, Спок кивнул. — Возвращаясь к нашей предыдущей теме. Я могу показать тебе несколько упражнений, которые помогут лучше контролировать связь с твоей стороны.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это только из-за шахмат? Не думай, будто я хочу что-то от тебя скрывать.

— Понимаю. Начнём?

 

— Капитан.

Это вопросом не было. И, хотя было сказано совершенно ровным тоном, всё равно все на мостике услышали упрёк и недовольство. Хотя с чего бы? Ведь за последние три часа они не обмолвились ни словечком, только иногда встречались взглядами.

— Да, мистер Спок? — невинно поинтересовался Джим, отчаянно борясь с ухмылкой, так и норовившей расцвести на губах.

Ну разумеется, стоит только вспомнить, что за прошедшие два с половиной дня он, неожиданно для самого себя, довольно-таки поднаторел в этом телепатическом вуду. И теперь успешно использовал полученные знания и умения в своих целях. Таких, как: захватывающая партия в шахматы, поиск мужа без привлечения интеркома, диалог с ним же, даже если они были в разных концах звездолёта… посылание различных непристойных объёмных картинок, минуя все щиты, какие Спок успел выставить во время последней медитации.

Вулканец невозмутимо подошёл к капитанскому креслу с паддом в руке. Который он и вручил Джиму. Ничего необычного, время от времени старпом лично давал капитану на подтверждение некоторые документы. Вот только на этот раз текст был далеко не по работе.

_«Я понимаю, что телепатическая связь открывает множество возможностей для увеличения удовольствия от прелюдии к сексу, но сейчас не время и не место для подобных мероприятий. И, поскольку ты закрыл для меня возможность передачи конкретных мыслей, я вынужден прибегнуть к такому способу. Прекрати компрометировать мою работоспособность.»_

Кирк с умным видом покивал и, делая вид, что ставит подпись, удалил эту улику.

— Разумеется, это разумная мера предосторожности. Ещё что-нибудь, мистер Спок? — Джим вернул мужу падд и посмотрел на него снизу вверх честными-пречестными глазами.

— На данный момент нет, капитан, — голос всё такой же ровный. Но, заглянув за ментальную стену, которую он выстроил, Джим обнаружил, что связь уже давно тлеет от пылающей в вулканце страсти.

Действительно, пора прекращать забавы, пока Спок не набросился на него прямо тут, на глазах у всех остальных.

Стоило этой мысли хорошенько обосноваться в голове Кирка, как его бурная фантазия тут же взялась за работу. Джим даже увидел, как напряглись плечи старпома, когда тот получил по связи очередную порцию развратных задумок капитана.

И посланное следом _«Я не специально!»_ не очень помогло. Спина вулканца осталась всё такой же напряжённой.

Следующие полтора часа до окончания их смены были для Джима сущим мучением. Потому что, говоря по-хорошему, если не было никаких ЧП и корабль летел по расписанию, то в капитане, в общем-то, не было совершенно никакой необходимости. А это значило, что Кирк просто сидел, разглядывая всех вокруг или погружаясь в раздумья. Последним он как раз и занимался, снедаемый чувством вины и невозможностью извиниться перед Споком — если он уберёт щит, то мгновенно возбудится. А его человеческая физиология не позволит ему скрыть этот факт так же хорошо, как это получалось у мужа.

Когда следующая смена _наконец-то_ прибыла, командующая пара последняя покинула мостик, без посторонних заходя в турболифт. Мгновение после того, как двери закрылись, Джим обнаружил себя прижатым к стене горячим и сильным телом вулканца, губы Спока менее чем в дюйме от его собственных.

— Джим, твои действия были безрассудны. Я начинаю сомневаться, было ли разумным учить тебя работать с узами, — голос супруга низкий, даже порыкивающий. Как раз такой, от какого мысли капитана мгновенно и неизбежно переключались в одну определённую колею. И при этом он знал, что мысли вулканца были не более невинными, чем его собственные.

Но он не успел ничего ответить, потому что Спок уже отстранился и вновь одел привычную маску невозмутимости. Джим только-только сам совладал с собственным выражением лица, как двери турболифта открылись, пропуская их в оживлённый коридор пятой палубы.

Никогда раньше эта прогулка до их кают не была такой мучительной. Тем более, что Спок каким-то образом умудрился идти так, что Кирк постоянно ощущал исходящий от мужа жар. Как обещание, которое ранее откровенно прозвучало в том рычащем голосе.

Кивок на прощание, когда старпом направился дальше по коридору. Поскорее скрыться в уединении своих комнат. Да, и обязательно запереть дверь, с возможностью оверрайда только для Боунза — так, на всякий случай.

Больше он ничего сделать не успел, потому что в эту самую дверь его носом и впечатали, чётко и быстро сцепляя руки за спиной и вжимая их в поясницу. По телу мгновенно прошла волна жара. Как, _как_ Спок умудрился так быстро дойти до своей каюты? Не телепортировался же он!

— Джим, произошедшее сегодня на мостике не может повторяться, — голос у вулканца стал ещё более хриплым, его горячее дыхание омыло левое ухо и шею Джима, от чего по телу последнего прошла крупная дрожь, а все умные мысли поспешили вылететь из головы куда подальше. И, зная разницу в их силе, Кирк даже не пытался вырваться. Тем более, что это добавляло такую восхитительную нотку остроты происходящему. — И, поскольку ты не воспринимаешь мои слова всерьёз, мне придётся действием доказать, что тебе нельзя больше совершать такое в рабочее время.

Ему показалось, или Спок сделал ударение на слове «действием»?..

Джим не успел решить, действительно ли он хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос, как на кончике его уха сомкнулись зубы, вырывая из его горла хриплый вздох. Это было… больно. Но не очень. Как раз до такой степени, чтобы ещё больше разжечь пламя, горящее внутри.

— Я покажу тебе, в каком я был состоянии после всех твоих посылок. Покажу, с чем приходилось бороться, и при этом выполнять свои обязанности офицера по науке.

Джиму показалось, будто у него в голове широко распахнули двери, а в открывшийся проход голодным зверем хлынуло всепожирающее пламя отчаянного желания, скручивающего внутренности и не дающего дышать, не то что думать.

На какое-то время он потерял ощущение реальности, полностью утонув в этом расплавленном настойчивом желании обладать, приручить, приласкать. Не прошло и секунды, а он уже уступил. А ведь Споку пришлось сопротивляться намного, невозможно дольше. Вынырнуть из этого огненного океана ему помогла пронзающая боль от укуса в шею — наверняка потом останется аккуратный синяк, повторяющий отпечаток зубов вулканца.

— Как вы, люди, говорите: «раздраконил — получай последствия», Джим. Сегодня у меня не будет терпения быть мягким. К тому же, тебя всё равно необходимо наказать за неподобающее ментальное поведение.

Большего предупреждения и не требовалось — за этими сухими словами, произнесёнными необыкновенно возбуждающим низким голосом старпома, скрывалось всё. В конце концов, Джим своего добился — самообладание Спока дало слабину. Насколько об этом можно был судить по всем этим собственническим укусам и рукам, сжимающими несколько сильнее, чем следовало бы. А когда Кирк всё же попытался сопротивляться, супруг в прямом смысле зарычал и сильно, но аккуратно, швырнул его на кровать, секунду спустя и сам оказываясь сверху. Жёлтая рубашка исчезла где-то на полдороге от двери к кровати, причём Джим сомневался, что она осталась цела. Его сомнения приобрели оттенок уверенности, когда Спок, не особо заморачиваясь, просто разорвал штаны капитана по швам. Ему определённо было плевать, что эта одежда создавалась из специальных усиленных материалов.

Кирку в этот момент тоже было не до производства их униформ — главное было поскорее добраться до оголённой кожи супруга. И, когда ему в этом отказали, он тоже недовольно зарычал — по крайней мере попытался. У него и отдалённо не получилось похоже на хищное рычание, периодически вырывавшееся из горла старпома, если тому что-то мешало.

Секунду спустя Джим обнаружил, что ему обмотали запястья обрывками его же штанов и завели руки за голову, оставляя его тело на милость вулканца.

А уж Спок не упустил возможности, откровенно мучая супруга — он ещё целую вечность назад поставил ему ментальный блок, так что кончить Кирк не смог бы при всём необъятном желании. Которого у него было с избытком. И утонуть ему тоже не давали, заставляя сохранять относительную ясность сознания, чтобы он мог чувствовать все укусы, все мучительные ласки.

Пройтись горячим языком по ключице — не забыв слега провести зубами по коже. Сжать чувствительный сосок в не менее чувствительных пальцах. Ощутимо прикусить второй, заставляя спину выгнуться дугой. Пальцы на ногах поджимались в ответ на малейшее невинное прикосновение, которое неизбежно вызывало очередную молнию желания. А уж стоны Джим давно прекратил сдерживать — да и за языком следить тоже, коли уж на то пошло. Он бы под страхом смерти не смог вспомнить, что именно говорил, когда все его внутренности уже расплавились в одну дрожащую, жаждущую массу желания.

Поэтому, когда вулканец забросил его ногу себе на плечо, всё внутри Кирка зазвенело от предвкушения. Наконец-то, _наконец_ - _то_.

Кажется, Спок всё же немного подготовил мужа, прежде чем войти одним слитным движением. От которого у Джима мгновенно перехватило дыхание, а тело напряжённо изогнулось, танцуя на самой грани оргазма — переступить через которую не давал поставленный вулканцем блок.

Жар внутри, жар снаружи — всё перемешалось, не оставляя и малейшего шанса на осознанные мысли. В голове остались только бессловесные отклики на малейшее движение мужа, на малейшее его желание, проскользнувшее по узам и очередным сгустком огня упавшее в бушующее внутри них пламя. Да, в _них_ — хотя и казалось, что Спок держит ситуацию под контролем, но Джим отчётливо ощущал в супруге ответный огонь. Даже более сильный, чем его собственный, если это возможно.

Спустя целую вечность Спок всё же сжалился над капитаном и простым прикосновением к его виску — необычайно нежным, по сравнению с происходящим — снял свой блок. Секунду спустя они оба летели с обрыва, подхваченные настоящим цунами света, восторга и тысяч миллионов других, абсолютно неописуемых чувств и ощущений.

Первое, что Джим понял, когда немного пришёл в себя — тяжёлый вулканец лежал на нём, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Второе — этот самый вулканец, по совместительству супруг, всё ещё был в нём. Более того — его до сих пор скручивали судороги оргазма. Джим точно бы кончил ещё раз только от этого осознания, но он слишком устал для второго раунда. Что, однако, не помешало ему получить ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от близости мужа.

Нет, он никогда больше не будет так издеваться над Споком — по крайней мере, не раньше, чем за десять минут до окончания их смены. Нет, пять. Хм-м…

Кирк вздохнул, насколько смог, и отложил всякие размышления в дальний ящик — ему вполне хватало сейчас того, что они с мужем лежали, переплетясь конечностями, и он мог в своё удовольствие перебирать неожиданно мягкие и шелковистые чёрные волосы. Разумеется, после такого внимания причёска у вулканца даже отдалённо не напоминала то аккуратное блестящее великолепие, с которым он обычно ходил. Но ведь в этом-то и весь смысл. Хм… погодите, разве его руки не были связаны? А, ладно, не важно.

Конечно, не мешало бы встать и помыться, но двигаться откровенно не хотелось. Тем более с таким восхитительным самогреющим одеялом. Джим всем телом ощутил тот момент, когда Спок вновь взял себя под железный контроль — как невидимая волна, после которой что-то неуловимо изменилось, но непонятно, что именно.

Вулканец приподнялся на руках, оказавшись стоящим над супругом на четвереньках. Его глубокие шоколадные глаза медленно, запоминая каждую малейшую деталь, прошлись по человеку. Кирк, никогда, в общем-то, не страдавший излишней скромностью, откровенно потянулся, позволяя губам растянуться в широкой сытой улыбке.

— Извиняться я не буду, — почему-то Джим сразу понял, что аргумент нелогичности извинений сегодня использоваться не будет.

Он рассмеялся.

— Я и не просил, — улыбка отчаянно не желала сходить с губ. И Кирк, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, мягко пригладил им же и растрёпанные волосы мужа. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз мне не придётся доводить тебя до белого каления, чтобы ты хорошенько меня трахнул? Я бы мог, но, как ты верно заметил, это не очень хорошо влияет на работу.

Спок всегда будет отрицать, что может улыбаться как налакавшийся сливок кот, но это было именно то, что увидел Кирк в ответ на свои слова. Самая самодовольная из всех самодовольных улыбок, какие Джим только встречал в жизни.

 

— Вот _чёрт_! — секунду спустя, повернувшись к зеркалу спиной и осознавая весь размах своего «боевого» раскраса, Джим выругался ещё раз, на орионском. И ещё несколько раз, виртуозно смешивая все известные ему языки (а уж ругаться он мог на многих… все они могли).

Проснулись они не так давно — к счастью, Спок всё же настоял на душе и смене постельного белья перед сном, так что утро было вполне комфортным. Ну, если не считать того, что из-за живой грелки под боком Джим почувствовал себя мокрой мышью. У которой, кстати, болело в самых неожиданных местах. На счастье вулканца, тот благополучно свалил в свою каюту одеваться минут десять назад, поэтому избежал капитанского гнева. Ненадолго. Хотя, в принципе (если хорошенько подумать и рассмотреть ситуацию со всех сторон под микроскопом), Кирк понимал, что отчасти сам виноват. Совсем немного. Но… _чёрт_!

Чего только стоит этот красивый, яркий, _чёткий_ след от зубов справа на шее. Выше ворота рубашки, так что скрыть не получится при всём желании. По всему телу тоже обнаружилась целая россыпь синяков от укусов, засосов и не только. Ведь несколько штук даже подозрительно напоминали пятерни ладоней. Особенно на бёдрах. Это не считая царапин.

Побушевав минут пять, Кирк аккуратно оделся. Критично осмотрел себя. И опять разразился ругательствами. Нет, в таком виде ему появляться на мостике категорически нельзя. Мало того, что по нему и так _слишком_ хорошо видно, что у него накануне был офигенный секс, так ещё и этот укус… а, на ладонях тоже обнаружилось по парочке аккуратных, разве что не таких ярких, следов от зубов. Даже на ушах.

Выход один.

Маккой.

Никогда Джиму и в страшном сне не снилось, что когда-нибудь ему придётся тайком пробираться по собственному кораблю. Причём делать это так, чтобы не было похоже, будто он что-то или от кого-то скрывает. В этом смысле ему, внезапно, здорово помог дипломатический опыт. Даже, кажется, почти никто не увидел красивого отпечатка зубов у него на шее.

Осталось теперь уговорить Боунза свести это безобразие.

— …нет, я не хочу знать, откуда это у тебя, — мгновенно понимая, в чём проблема, тут же возразил доктор, не вставая из-за рабочего стола. Видимо, до прихода друга он разбирался с документацией. — И нет, если это не грозит твоему здоровью, я не буду это лечить. Сам виноват.

— Но Боунз!..

Кирк не успел договорить, потому что в кабинет дока невозмутимо зашёл Спок. Коротко кивнул капитану. Который уже набрал воздуха для того, чтобы начать ругаться.

— Доктор, в ваши обязанности входит следить за физическим благополучием членов экипажа. Капитана включительно, как бы он периодически этому ни сопротивлялся. Поскольку, как старший по чину, капитан имеет право приказывать вам, с вашей стороны будет неразумно не согласиться выполнить его просьбу. Пока это не стало вышеупомянутым приказом. Моим, если потребуется.

В комнате повисло молчание.

— Что?.. — первым обрёл дар речи Джим, удивлённо глядя на мужа.

— Капитан, — еле уловимо склонив голову на бок, старпом всё так же невозмутимо посмотрел на него, — при всём уважении, весьма маловероятно, чтобы после этой ночи вы приобрели гипоакузию.

Он ещё издевается!

— Так, ша! Баста! — Маккой пулей выскочил из-за стола. — Не хочу ничего слышать, слышите? Ни-че-го!

— Доктор-…

— Я знаю, гоблин, что тавтология, молчи! Джим, ты со мной, а ты, — Боунз обвиняюще ткнул в остроухого старпома пальцем, — останешься тут. Нет, лучше вообще пойдёшь на свой пост — твоя смена началась пять минут назад.

— Минус три минуты, двадцать шесть секунд. Нет, я должен удостовериться, что-…

— Кто тут доктор — ты или я? Вот так-то. Мой лазарет, что хочу, то и делаю. А теперь брысь отсюда, пока я не вспомнил о расписании твоих прививок!

Видя выражение лица Маккоя — смесь раздражения, удивления, веселья и (что удивительно) привязанности — Джим не выдержал и расхохотался, цепляясь за столешницу рядом с собой, чтобы не упасть. А вот вулканец определённо выглядел обиженным — если судить по еле заметной складке между бровями и немного сильнее, чем следует, сжатой челюсти. Джим поспешил успокоить его, по связи посылая всё то, что в данный момент чувствует. И раздражения из-за синяков у него уже не было. Более того, сообщил, что против них не будет, только не на таких заметных местах.

Даже Маккой заметил, как старпом расслабился.

— Всё, хватит с вас телепатических штучек, Джим, пошли, а то я передумаю. Мистер Спок, мостик вас ждёт.

Отдышавшись, Кирк проследовал вслед за другом в манипуляционный кабинет, где, после быстрого осмотра трикодером (и целой связки ругательств на пяти разных языках), Боунз посадил его на койку, где крепился регенератор. Спустя, однако, пять минут док ругался уже на восьми других языках, потому что, хоть все остальные украшения зажили, тот самый укус в шею упорно не желал сходить. Более того, он даже потемнел.

Только через полчаса Боунз, раздосадованно выдохнув, прекратил пичкать капитана всякой химией.

— Сам укус зажил, но я понятия не имею, что было у Спока в слюне. Потому что… а, что там говорить. Иди, сам смотри, — док махнул рукой в сторону ванной.

Страх мгновенно скрутился внутри комком. Вдруг что-то опасное? А может какая неизвестная болячка, которой они заразились на последней планете? Да нет, вроде ж достаточно времени прошло…

— _Еба-ать меня в зад…_ — у Джима на шее, на месте того укуса, теперь оказалась аккуратная татушка, по которой можно спокойно изучать прикус вулканца. — _Откуда_ это, Боунз?!

— Знал бы, сказал. Спросишь у своего гоблина, что он с тобой сделал.

Но он не смог дотянуться до мужа по связи. Спок наглухо от него закрылся. Знал, что будет? Вполне может быть… _он_ ведь кусал. Вампир, блин.

— И как… а если замазать чем-нибудь? Не могу же я с таким украшением ходить!

— Только если ты будешь тональным кремом замазывать. Никакая химия не выводит этот рисунок.

Кирк только хотел ответить, но коммуникатор на стене неподалёку ожил.

— Мостик капитану Кирку, мостик капитану Кирку.

— Я здесь. Что такое, Ухура?

— Через десять минут мы выйдем на орбиту Вулкана.

— Понял. Скоро буду.

Отключив комм, Джим несильно ударился лбом о переборку. Ощутил, как по связи пришла мягкая, ласковая волна тепла. Ах, так он теперь подлизывается?.. Волна превратилась в пушистый шарик и принялась ласкаться, разглаживая начавшее бушевать внутри беспокойство. Никогда он не умел долго сердиться на Спока.

Благодарно кивнув Маккою на прощание — всё же все остальные синяки доктор свёл — Кирк отправился на мостик. Сегодня им с мужем предстоит серьёзный разговор.


	8. Chapter 8

Первой украшение заметила Ухура. На секунду она ошеломленно замолкла, потом заметно встряхнулась, беря себя в руки и, ни разу не посмотрев в сторону вулканца, протянула капитану падд с документами на подпись. А, её обещанный проект по улучшению систем связи. Быстро их просмотрев и оставив, где надо, автограф, Кирк отдал ей падд и направился к своему креслу. Намеренно игнорируя Спока, хотя всё его тело и пело, отчаянно желая обвиться вокруг остроухого и не отпускать.

Все на мостике работали с обычной эффективностью, не нуждаясь в излишних приказах (которых Кирк всегда старался избегать, доверяя экипажу), поэтому оставшееся время полёта до родной планеты их старпома прошло в рабочей тишине, которую нарушали только необходимые реплики. Нужные подтверждения от космоцентра Вулкана были получены, Кирк даже понадеялся, что предстоящее дело — свадьба, офигеть, _свадьба_ со _Споком_ — получится провернуть тихо и незаметно. Именно, что провернуть.

Но, как известно, надежда умирает последней. В мучениях.

— Капитан, входящий вызов с Вулкана. Это посол Сарек.

Никак не получится перенаправить в комнату совещаний.

— На экран.

Все на мостике увидели сурового вида вулканца в официальных одеждах посла. На заднем плане виднелось окно и красный пейзаж планеты за оным. Стены светлые, без нелогичных украшений.

— Приветствую, капитан Кирк. Ваше решение уважить наши обычаи говорит о верности совершённого выбора. Двери нашего дома всегда будут открыты для вас. Координаты вам сообщат.

Сарек отключился, не попрощавшись. Ну да, с чего вдруг прощаться, если они увидятся минут через пять? Да и вообще, зачем было с ними связываться, если всё это можно было бы сказать и при личной встрече?

Джим еле удержался от того, чтобы не посмотреть на своего старпома. Нет, он на него ещё вроде как злится.

После необходимых распоряжений — пока неизвестно, насколько они тут задержатся, — Кирк встал и направился к турболифту, краем глаза отмечая, что Спок тенью следует за ним. В общем, ничего подозрительного.

Но ведь экипажу всё равно придётся рассказать.

Или нет?

— Что это значит? — стоило дверям закрыться, тут же вспылил Джим, поворачиваясь к мужу лицом. По связи всё ещё нельзя было ничего толком понять.

Вулканец моргнул, секунду обдумывая ответ. Это как если бы человек минут десять мучился, подбирая слова.

— Прошлой ночью, после твоих посланий, я не смог удержать варвара внутри себя. Инстинкты требовали отметить тебя как моего, как равного мне, чтобы никто другой не смел даже думать об обладании тобой, — ровный голос старпома ничего не выражал, но Джим заметил вспышку тёмного пламени глубоко в шоколадных глазах. Мгновение это были глаза жуткого собственника. Хотя почему мгновение? Кто сказал, что Спок просто не прячет всю эту бурю за маской равнодушия?

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что как животное пометил меня? — это безусловно вызывало определённое волнение, но нисколько не умаляло досады и злости за такое одностороннее решение.

— Я ещё вчера сообщил, что извиняться не намерен. Ты сам довёл меня до такого состояния.

На это Кирк чуть не задохнулся от возмущения (и, возможно, капельки возбуждения… воспоминания всё ещё были яркими и чёткими), но ответить не успел, потому что двери турболифта гостеприимно распахнулись на людную палубу. Неужели тут всегда было так много народу?

Во время прогулки до транспортаторной Джим упорно уговаривал себя, что он всё ещё должен злиться на мужа, но связь, теперь открытая на полную (по крайней мере со стороны Спока), этому определённо не способствовала.

Хорошо ещё младшие офицеры не имели дурной привычки спрашивать у начальства, почему они прилетели на очередную планету (в конце концов, он не всегда успевал ввести экипаж в курс дела). Хоть этой неловкой ситуации пока получилось избежать. Но ничего не подготовило Кирка к тому факту, _как_ на него смотрели некоторые члены экипажа, попадавшиеся им по пути. Ну да, след от зубов ведь прекрасно виднелся на его шее, чёрный попросту бросался в глаза на его золотистой коже. И совсем не помогало, что рядом спокойно шествовал Спок, со своей извечной невозмутимой маской, словно всё так, как должно быть. Ещё больше напрягало, если вспомнить о гостях из параллельной вселенной и том, что весь экипаж знал об их отношениях буквально с первых минут их пребывания в этой реальности.

Скажем так, к тому моменту, как командующая пара встала на нужные места на помосте в транспортаторной, Джим уже был весьма взвинчен.

— Запускай.

И странный взгляд, которым их одарил Скотти, делу ну совсем не помог.

 

Материализовались они посреди довольно обширного внутреннего двора. Осмотревшись, Джим еле сдержался, чтобы не присвистнуть — да это ж был самый настоящий особняк! Между прочим, с весьма красивой и необычной для землянина архитектурой. Довольно мило, учитывая, что вулканцы настаивают на своей исключительной логичности. А украшения ведь никак логичными не назовёшь.

Двор был квадратной формы и его размеры вполне могли вместить обширный клан, коим, безусловно, и являлась семья Спока. Обширным и влиятельным. Под ногами мелкий гравий — или по крайней мере местный его аналог. С первого же вдоха было ясно, что это за планета — воздух был сухой и жаркий, с еле уловимым ароматом незнакомых специй. И, безусловно, весьма необычным запахом пыли и песка, которые тут были практически везде.

Но, наверное, больше всего на психику давило изобилие всех оттенков красного и рыжего — в особенности отсутствие привычного голубого неба над головой.

— Джеймс, Спок, добро пожаловать, — леди Аманда стояла у входа в дом на верхней ступеньке короткой лестницы, ведущей со двора в здание. Вопреки высокой температуре, мать Спока была одета в глухое платье тёмных цветов, закрывающее её с ног до головы.

Джим коротко взглянул на мужа — тот не отрываясь смотрел на маму — и одновременно с ним двинулся к хозяйке дома.

— Здравствуйте, леди Аманда, — в ответ Кирк получил тёплую улыбку и элегантный кивок.

— Зная вашу ситуацию, мой муж согласился немного ускорить ритуал, — как-то странно глядя на сына сказала Аманда. — Однако на его проведение всё равно понадобится два дня. Пройдёмте внутрь, нам есть, что обсудить. Спок, тебя желает видеть отец.

Они обменялись взглядами, а потом Кирк направился вслед за матерью Спока, в то время как тот пошёл к отцовскому кабинету.

Коридоры тоже были в рыжей гамме, практически без украшений — только древние гравировки на стенах — и вполне широкие. Три человека спокойно смогли бы пройти рядом, не прикасаясь друг к другу. Их шаги гулко отражались от стен, Аманда величественно шла впереди Джима, ни разу не посмотрев на него. И заговорила только когда они остались наедине в небольшой уютной гостиной. Обстановка которой сразу дала понять, что эта женщина лично занималась дизайном — на этой планете больше никто попросту не посчитал бы это важным. Ну, по крайней мере таково было у Кирка впечатление о культуре вулканцев — с которой, стоило признать, он был знаком недостаточно хорошо.

— Когда он вас пометил? — кивком головы указав на кушетку песочного цвета, леди Аманда села в удобное кресло напротив, по другую сторону низкого столика из полированного камня.

— Вчера. Неужели так заметно? — заставляя себя успокоиться, Джим сел на предложенный предмет мебели. В конце концов, он же сейчас разговаривает с матерью своего мужа. Позориться настоятельно не рекомендуется.

— Более чем. И из-за этого клан не имеет права проводить свадьбу по устоявшемуся ритуалу. Действие будет руководствоваться указаниями глубокой древности, когда народ моего мужа ещё не укротил эмоции. Я хочу знать, что вы понимаете, на что соглашаетесь.

Джим нахмурился. Аманда сидела с прямой спиной, напряжённая, её серо-голубые глаза пристально вглядывались в него, словно искали что-то.

— Если вы мне объясните, тогда пойму.

— Спок вам ничего не объяснил?

— Не успел.

Леди Грэйсон вздохнула.

— Это не я должна рассказывать, но выхода нет.

— Почему это? — это уже не так нравилось Кирку. Беспокойство змеёй пробиралось по позвоночнику.

— Вы не увидите Спока до самого ритуала. Таковы традиции. Более того, если бы мой муж отказался сократить ритуал, вы бы не увиделись со Споком в течение десяти дней. Это было необходимо для установления совместимости разумов, но в вашем случае данная процедура излишня. Посему только два дня, для подготовки.

Смущаться было поздно. Более того, Аманда использовала наиболее нейтральную лексику, описывая предстоящие два дня — если точнее, два с половиной световых дня, включая сегодняшний, и три ночи. И Джим был ей за это более чем благодарен, учитывая то, что ему предстояло сделать. Как выразилась его будущая свекровь — «подготовить тело и разум». Из самого ритуала она рассказала только то, что ему пешком придётся отправится к одной из пещер, расположенных неподалёку, специально для подобного предназначенную. А там ему всего лишь надо пройти во внутреннюю комнату.

Звучало довольно просто.

Они ещё какое-то время поговорили с Амандой, причём на совершенно разные темы, а потом она проводила его к Сареку. Разговор с которым не прошёл так же спокойно и гладко, как с его женой. Более того, Джим был более чем уверен, что где-то посреди вежливых и логичных речей вулканца затесалась серьёзная угроза, сводившаяся к «разобьёте сердце моему сыну — поплатитесь жизнью». Но ведь посол Вулкана никак не мог позволить себе такие слова, ведь так? И, тем не менее, Джим их прекрасно услышал. И сам постарался передать, что первый же себя и убьёт, если поступит со Споком таким образом. Неизвестно, услышал ли его Сарек. Неизвестно, поверил ли, если услышал.

Однако он проинформировал Джима, что их со Споком связь до проведения ритуала будет заблокирована, для максимального приближения к древнему образцу. А ещё эту ночь он проведёт в медитации, которой его сейчас Сарек будет учить. Единственное, что спасло Кирка от жуткого унижения, когда в кратком слиянии отец Спока передавал капитану информацию, необходимую для быстрого овладения навыком медитации, — холодная логичность и абсолютная невозмутимость старого вулканца.

Ночь прошла неожиданно плодотворно, поскольку Джим не только успокоил свой разум, но даже смог более полно ощутить свой конец уз. И самостоятельно оценить, насколько они развились за такой короткий промежуток времени. А ещё заметить резкую смену в своём восприятии. Как раз после посещения их двойников. Но, несмотря на сомнения, Кирк всё равно чувствовал, что поступает правильно, связывая свою жизнь со Споком. Что-то внутри утверждало, что это его самое большое сокровище. Что вулканец — самое ценное, что у него когда-либо будет.

Последующий день прошёл в «подготовке тела». К счастью, Джиму позволили сделать это самостоятельно, и ему не пришлось чувствовать себя ещё более неловко. Поел он только каких-то кисло-сладких фруктов, немного терпких, хорошо утоляющих и жажду, и голод.

Вообще Кирк думал, что эта пещера будет неким грубым первобытным храмом с необработанными поверхностями и прочими прелестями варварской культуры, а его самого туда чуть ли не до входа будут сопровождать. Ну, своего рода свадебная процессия. Всё оказалось не так. Ему вручили костюм из мягкой ткани, насыщенного тёмно-сиреневого цвета, который приятно холодил кожу. Полностью облачившись, Джим понял, почему Аманда не испытывала неудобств в своём глухом платье.

В назначенный час, когда солнце только-только начало готовиться ко сну, Кирк с тремя неизвестными ему вулканцами направился к своей судьбе. Идти по каменистой почве было труднее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, да ещё и эта повышенная гравитация. Джим держался только благодаря тому, что, как и всякий другой член экипажа Энтерпрайз, обязан был сдавать еженедельные нормативы — никто не говорил, что служба во флоте будет простой и безопасной.

Беспощадное для землян солнце Вулкана нещадно грело макушку, и Кирк в который раз порадовался, что его одежда полностью закрывает его тело — ему ведь даже перчатки дали, хотя никогда раньше Джим не видел, чтобы кто-либо из вулканцев носил перчатки. Единственное, что капюшон не закрывал лица, так что к тому моменту, как сопровождающие остановились у подножия одного из каменистых холмов, Кирк знал, что ему надо будет посетить Боунза.

Радуясь остановке, но не показывая этого, Кирк вопросительно посмотрел на вулканцев.

— Дальше вы пойдёте в одиночку, — ровно произнёс тот, который казался самым старшим. — Вход там, — проследив за указывающей рукой, Джим действительно увидел довольно заметно выступающий из окружающих камней тёмный портал. Довольно узкий и по меньшей мере в два раза выше, чем надо.

— Спасибо, — попытался быть вежливым Кирк, кивая своим сопровождающим. Без них он действительно бы заблудился. Другое дело, что было непонятно, почему одного было бы недостаточно. Зачем именно трое?

— Благодарность нелогична, следовательно — не требуется, — всё так же ровно ответил самый старший. Хм, а ведь они ж даже не представились.

Не желая забивать сейчас себе голову всякими посторонними мыслями, Джим на этот ответ лишь пожал плечами и, глубоко вздохнув, начал своё восхождение. Которое оказалось не таким простым, как можно было посчитать на первый взгляд — действительно, хватит уже недооценивать природу Вулкана, какой бы скудной она ни была. Там, где почва казалась крепкой, мелкие камешки спешили осыпаться, почти выбивая Кирка из равновесия, но он упорно цеплялся за горячие камни, пережидая очередную осыпь, а потом двигался дальше с истинно кирковским упорством. Не позволит он никакой природе встать на пути у своего счастья.

Счастья?

Ну да, со Споком. Потому что он — это счастье.

Неожиданно изысканно отделанный портал словно появился из-под земли, настолько Джим сосредоточился на одной задаче: подняться наверх, — что он даже не заметил, как достиг своей цели. Солнце светило слева и сзади, так что часть туннеля (коридора?) была видна, но не более. Глубина скрывалась в полной черноте.

Что самое неожиданное, этот… проход был необработан, хотя было видно, что он искусственного происхождения — слишком ровные стены. В отличие от портала, над которым наверняка поработал не самый последний мастер, ведь его красота сохранилась и по сей день.

Оглянувшись, Кирк увидел, что сопровождавшие его вулканцы сели в тени одного из валунов и наверняка погрузились в медитацию. Ну что ж, значит они будут его ждать. Посмотрев опять вперёд, Джим прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, что же там внутри, но не видел абсолютно ничего кроме косой полосы, резко отсекающей освещённые камни — что создавало странное ощущение неправильности.

Но надо идти.

Ведя правой рукой по стене, Джим медленно направился вперёд, облегчённо вздыхая, когда солнечные лучи прекратили медленно его зажаривать. Тут было неожиданно тихо — только еле слышное шуршание песка и собственные шаги и дыхание Кирка. Постепенно становилось всё темнее, коридор плавно изогнулся вправо и, кажется, немного пошёл под уклон. Никакой комнаты Джим пока не встретил.

И, спустя минут двадцать, когда у него в животе удобно обосновалось неприятное чувство тревоги, Джим был почти полностью уверен, что спускается по спиральному туннелю. Причём неизвестно, сколько ещё ему идти. Света уже давно не было, поэтому Кирк шёл медленно, на ощупь, благо пол был относительно ровный. И, за неимением лучшего занятия, думал.

Сначала о недавних событиях, потом о том, как он будет рассказывать экипажу и командованию. Как их супружество отразится на работе.

Туннель всё не кончался.

Потом, разумеется, Кирк вспомнил своё недавнее открытие. О том, что он как-то подозрительно резко изменил своё отношение к Споку с «лучшие друзья, близость имеется» на «больше чем друзья, близость необходима». По сути, не увидь он своими собственными глазами, что с этим вулканцем — мужчиной! — возможна интимная близость, он бы, наверное, никогда об этом и не задумался бы. Ему и так было комфортно и уютно в присутствии своего лучшего друга. Правда, сейчас имелось и более полное удовлетворение — всё же секс великолепен — да ещё и любовь…

Но любовь ли это?

Сейчас, когда их связь была заблокирована, Джим не мог с уверенностью сказать, любовь это или нет, или просто он себя в этом убедил. Нет, он действительно был очень, очень привязан к Споку, но любовь… Это правда, Кирк не может похвастаться тем, что вообще может с уверенностью сказать, что знает это чувство (почему-то последние дни, проведённые в обществе мужа, никак не хотели приходить ему в голову). Вернее нет, не так. Он знает слишком много разных её проявлений, поэтому вполне мог бы перепутать одно с другим, так?

Но ведь он был так уверен, что Спок — это его счастье. Что же изменилось? Вроде ничего. Тогда почему он сомневается?

Джим усилием воли заставил себя не останавливаться и идти дальше.

Во всём виноват Кирк из той параллельной вселенной. Из-за него Джим вышел из привычной и безопасной территории и, сломя голову, бросился с обрыва. Иначе и не охарактеризовать произошедших событий. Он словно бы опьянел… да, опьянел от внимания Спока, от тех эмоций, которые вулканец проецировал по узам, опьянел от… от любви. Кто бы знал, что их дружба таит в себе такое. Но сейчас он впервые в своём здравом уме. Впервые может непредвзято рассуждать.

Ничего вокруг не отвлекало от мыслей, так что к тому моменту, как вокруг начало светлеть, Джим успел вдоль и поперёк прокрутить ситуацию, в которую сам себя загнал. И не сказать, чтобы он был так уж недоволен. Скорее даже совсем наоборот.

Дружба есть? Есть.

Они друг друга понимают? Понимают (разумеется, без культурных недоразумений и оплошностей не обошлось в своё время, но Джим о них вспоминает теперь только с улыбкой).

У них есть общие интересы? Есть. И нет, это не только шахматы и работа.

Спок физически привлекателен? Ну, это глупый вопрос, учитывая, что как минимум половина экипажа какое-то время сохла по сексуальному, но холодному старпому. Который, наверное, и сам не понимал своей сексуальности. А эти его уши… Так, не о том мысль.

В своей привлекательности Джим даже не сомневается.

К тому же, они часто проводят время вместе. Они — хорошо слаженная команда.

Чёрт, да ведь если посмотреть на всё это даже с логической точки зрения — их супружество более чем… логично.

На это Кирк не смог удержаться и фыркнул.

Короче, никому он Спока не отдаст. Этот вулканец только его. Все остальные пусть идут лесом.

Мысли Джима резко оборвались, когда он увидел выход из этого бесконечного коридора. Наконец-то.

Пещера — да, именно пещера, а не комната — была огромных размеров, а весь свет, который попадал внутрь, проходил из нескольких небольших отверстий в потолке высоко над головой Джима. Было некое очарование в том, что вот эти тонкие рыжие лучики были единственным, что разгоняло в ином случае непроглядный мрак. Сквозь которые Джиму пришлось какое-то время идти, так что ему и такого освещения было вполне достаточно, чтобы заметить чёрную фигуру в балахоне метрах в двадцати, рядом с каким-то странным возвышением, похожим на алтарь.

Ну серьёзно, его ведь не принесут в жертву, верно? Так что нет причин так волноваться.

Но сердце отказывалось внимать доводам разума. Хотя оно и понятно — Кирк не видел мужа в течение целых двух дней, и уже успел соскучиться. Тем более, что теперь, после похода по этому тёмному спиральному коридору, Джим был более чем уверен, что хочет именно этого.

Еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься бежать ( _нет_ , чёрт возьми, он не двенадцатилетняя девчонка!), Джим подошёл к чёрной фигуре. Он знал, что это Спок, каждая клеточка землянина пела ему об этом, а шее стало как-то слишком тепло. Слегка нахмурившись, Кирк провёл по ней ладонью и, к своему шоку, почувствовал, как метка Спока нагрелась. Она стала почти обжигающе горячей в течение нескольких секунд — ох уж эта странная биология вулканцев.

Остановившись в двух шагах перед мужем (а тёмно-красный плоский камень действительно похож на алтарь…), Джим несколько озадаченно посмотрел в темноту, скрывшую лицо Спока. Тот по-прежнему не произнёс ни слова. Даже не пошевелился. И как никогда ранее был похож на статую, ведь Кирк не видел даже всегда живых карих глаз мужа.

Нахмурившись, Джим медленно подошёл вплотную и самолично скинул капюшон с головы вулканца. Лицо которого было подобно маске, идеальное и красивое, но без каких-либо эмоций, без малейшего намёка на выражение. А глаза — глубокие, выразительные, шоколадные, человеческие глаза — были закрыты.

— Спок?.. — еле слышно выдохнул Джим, не зная, что и думать. Ему ведь никто ничего не сказал, что делать, как только он доберётся до «внутренней комнаты». Которая оказалась огромной пещерой с алтарём в центре. Ведь это же алтарь?

А потом Спок резко распахнул глаза. В которых не было даже намёка на того логичного, любящего вулканца, которого Джим знал, казалось, всю свою жизнь. В них Кирк видел только варвара, которого случайно вытащил на свободу несколько дней назад и который поставил ему метку на шею, как какой-то вещи.

И этот варвар произнёс что-то на резком и рычащем языке, незнакомом Кирку. Какой-то диалект вулканского, видимо, поскольку Джим знал, как звучит голический, и это был явно не он.

Хотя по спине Кирка и побежали мурашки — он впервые почти испугался мужа — но также он ощутил возбуждение, которое невозможно ни с чем спутать.

Поняв, похоже, что Джим не собирается отвечать, Спок резко повернул капитану голову и пристально уставился на свою метку. Спустя секунду вулканец уже вылизывал её, издавая то ли мурлыканье, то ли рычание. Звук, который человеческая глотка воспроизвести не способна. Кирк глухо застонал, одну руку положив мужу на плечо, а второй зарывшись в чёрные шелковистые волосы. В следующее мгновение в затылке вспыхнул цветок боли, и, когда перед глазами прояснилось, Джим понял, что лежит на том самом алтаре.

А Спок, словно поедая его одним только пристальным взглядом своих чёрных глаз, стоит над ним на коленях и одним слитным движением снимает балахон. Под которым ничего не было.


	9. Chapter 9

Ослепительно яркая вспышка будто взорвалась в голове Кирка, когда он выгнулся назад, удерживаемый в вертикальном положении только сильными ладонями мужа на ягодицах. А в следующее мгновение по распахнувшейся связи ринулся мощный поток эмоций вулканца.

— Джим… — едва слышно выдохнул Спок, и он посмотрел на супруга сверху вниз. В глубоких чёрных глазах плескалось всё то, что Джим «слышал» сквозь узы.

— Привет, — пьяно улыбнулся Кирк, тяжело дыша.

В какой-то момент — после, кажется, второго оргазма — Джим успешно перевернул их и уселся на вулканце верхом, после чего смог уже увереннее начал диктовать свои условия, непонятным образом умудряясь укрощать порывы вулканца. Тем более, что на этом дурацком камне долго не полежишь — слишком твёрдый.

— Ты… — Джим увидел, как его супруг сглотнул. Это нечто неожиданное. А по связи пришла мощная волна собственнических чувств, от которых у Кирка перехватило дыхание, и он беззвучно рассмеялся. А потом его голову посетила одна мысль.

— Я твой. А ты — мой, верно? — он подозревал, что в этот момент на его лице была не самая добрая улыбка, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Вместо этого Джим смерил торс мужа взглядом, примериваясь, где бы его укусить. Чтобы они были на равных. И пускай его собственная метка исчезнет спустя несколько часов, он с радостью наставит ещё.

Плечо подойдёт.

— Да, — почти своим прежним голосом ответил Спок, и, довольно кивнув, Джим быстро склонился к правому плечу супруга и вонзил зубы в его плоть. Хотя он всё же постарался не сильно сжимать челюсти, пожалел, но даже такой укус вырвал из горла вулканца хриплый вздох. — Я твой. А ты — мой.

Спок принял сидячее положение, и поцеловал мужа — как по-человечески, так и по-вулкански.

— Taluhk nash-veh k'tu, Джим, — тихо выдохнул вулканец, уткнувшись в лоб супруга лбом и глядя ему в глаза. Когда они наедине, он вполне может хоть как-нибудь проявлять все те чувства, что омывают его изнутри.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — счастливо улыбнулся Кирк. — А теперь как насчёт вернуться к цивилизации?

 

Стоит ли удивляться, что все на Энтерпрайзе каким-то образом прознали, что они делали на Вулкане (ну, проводили свадьбу, без подробностей), ещё до того, как Джим дал сигнал на транспортацию с планеты? Особенно учитывая последние пару недель. Насыщенных разными событиями недель. Если честно, Кирк даже боялся спрашивать, как так получилось, что вроде как все всё знали, но, тем не менее, нигде факт их супружества ни разу не был упомянут. Ну и хорошо — Джим был более чем согласен не говорить об этом с посторонними и что-то пытаться им объяснить.

 

Три месяца пролетели как три секунды, Кирк уже давно привык, что они со Споком щеголяли оригинальными метками на шеях, и даже перестал об этом задумываться — было такое ощущение, словно бы они стали двумя ликами одного целого, словно где-то глубоко внутри они уже давно слились воедино, так что даже смерть не сможет разлучить их. Стоит ли говорить, что узы не раз и не два за эти месяцы спасали им жизнь, время, нервы?

Но на этот раз он не успел. Ослепительная голубая вспышка пришла словно из ниоткуда — засаду не засекли даже трикодеры, чего _просто не могло быть_. Но, тем не менее, факт оставался неизменным. Спок лежал на пожухлой траве без сознания, не откликался даже на связь — его конец уз резко захлопнулся, отрезая Джима от родного потока эмоций.

Короткие приказы, рассредоточившаяся вокруг охрана, поскорее найти укрытие-… нет, надо срочно транспортироваться на Энтерпрайз, там Боунз, он сможет помочь.

— Скотти, поднимай нас! — либо у местных неожиданно продвинутые технологии, либо кто-то другой-… необходимо расследование, но сначала надо всем вернуться на корабль.

Кирк не заметил, как в мерцании транспортации мир вокруг него на мгновение исчез, а потом переплавился в нечто другое. Идентичное, но странно другое.

— Маккоя сюда, Спок ранен! — не глядя на окружающих. Всё внимание только на бледном лице супруга. — Ashayam, ну же… — судорожно перебирая все варианты — видимых ран нет, но ведь что-то произошло, если разум вулканца закрылся, спасаясь-… точно, _разум_. _Телепатия_.

Не думая о том, что сам он не телепат, Джим расположил пальцы обеих рук на пси-точках мужа и попытался протолкнуться за толстенные щиты. Призвал на помощь всё своё владение узами, всё умение проскальзывать сквозь возведённые супругом преграды.

 _Ashayam_ _. Qual_ _se_ _tu_ _?_ — слабо и едва слышно, но он жив.

— Ka'i, Спок, — облегчённо выдохнул Джим, на секунду позволив себе расслабиться, вновь ощутить разум Спока совсем рядом со своим собственным. Потом Кирк наконец обратил внимание на остальной мир.

И увидел изучающе смотрящего на них Спока. С длинными заплетёнными в мудрёную косу волосами.

Как же Джиму уже _надоело_ попадать в параллельные реальности!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taluhk nash-veh k'tu - моя вариация на тему "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular" (я пыталась начать учить вулканский, да и просто покопалась по тем материалам, которые уже есть, и выяснила, что "k'tu" - более личная/фамильярная форма (ведь dular - это вообще "вы", как в "мн. число"))
> 
> Ashayam - любимый/ая
> 
> Qual se tu? - "Это ты?" (причём тут "ты" очень личное, VLD (Vulcan Language Dictionary) утверждает, что местоимение "tu" употребляется только по отношению к t'hy'la говорящего)
> 
> Ka'i - здесь-сейчас ака "Я здесь", значение взято с VLD, на котором оно появилось с сайта korsaya.org


End file.
